Order of the Lioness
by allycat23
Summary: The Order of the Lioness has not been seen since Jadis began her reign nearly one hundred years ago. However, when the youngest Pevensie stumbles into Narnia and brings her family with her, they are in need of guidance, help and protection. The remaining lioness' are forced out of hiding and are set on avenging their sisters and their beloved home. Peter/OC *SEQUEL OUT SOON*
1. The Beginning

**Hey guys! This is one of my new stories. To make it perfectly clear It has nothing to do with my other ones! I hope you guys enjoy the opening to this story. Feel free to review leaving constructing criticism and any questions you may have! Also feel free to tell me what you like and any ideas you have, all credit will be given to you! **

**All my OC's have pictures, that will be on my profile as well as other things that will pop up during the story. So without further or do enjoy! x**

* * *

Aslan never intended to tie himself down to a beautiful lady of Narnia. He didn't expect to live a life side by side with someone. He knew his duty to Narnia was more important than a matter of his heart. However, as the God of Narnia, he could see what perils it would face in a number of years. He also knew, that the only hope of saving Narnia in future years would need protection. As Aslan thought about this, an idea came to his mind. He needed an heir, to protect, guide and help the Sons of Adam and the Daughters of Eve as well as his beloved country.

Aslan set himself a month. A month to conceive as many male children as he can. He transformed himself into a sight of beauty. Many women swooned at the sight of the light brown haired man who had ember eyes. And within that month, Aslan conceived twenty six children. As the nine months passed quickly between him visiting all of the mothers-to-be, Aslan found himself blessed with healthy girls; not one of his creations was male.

Unfazed by their gender, he loved each and everyone of them. One dark night, he took his girls away from the comfort of their mothers arms and raised them himself. He trained them into glorious fighters; some where able to wield a sword or two, others were able to shoot an arrow with dead aim. Being daughters of Aslan, they too were able to shape shift, only they would transform into the fiercest lioness'.

When all the girls had turned 16, Aslan decided to name his heir. He picked his first born Ariella, her name meaning lioness of God. The sisters rejoiced Ella's -as the called her- success with a private party of their own, on the outskirts of Narnia. But Aslan, seeing the incredible talent all of his daughter's held, he introduced them to the Narnian court. The King and Queen were immediately taken by the girls and upon seeing their skills, started the most prestigious order in the Narnian army with Aslan; The Order of the Lioness.

Stories of the girls passed all around Narnia and they were instantly loved by their people. They trained the army as they had been trained themselves, and as Ella was General of the Order, she over saw every battle and every plan. Aslan was proud of his girls and knew he was no longer needed so he left them and Narnia when they needed him the most.

The departing of their father did not only bring sadness, but bought along the reign of the White Witch. The day was dark and all the girls knew something was about to happen as sightings of the Witches followers were becoming more and more frequent. The army was readied once the invasion bell tolled, and the Lioness' marched out. Every warrior fought valiantly on the battle field. Many had fallen to the Witch and her supporters, and many retreated when they saw the blood shed of their fellow companions and their King.

Left with no other option, the Order called for a fall back. The Narnians deserted the Castle and fled to the woods. The girls, still only 16, didn't know how they were going to get their people to start rebuilding their lives. As more time passed, the Narnians began to build homes further away from each other and soon the snow covered wood was quiet.

The sisters stuck together, transforming themselves into their lioness form to cope better with the winter. They moped around waiting for their beloved Father to come and save their home, but alas he did not come to their aid. Ella as his heir, decided to step up.

She transformed into her human self and began pacing, her sisters soon followed as they knew she was thinking of a plan.

"What do you have in mind sister?" asked Pessia, the sixteenth daughter born to Aslan.

"An attack, of course. On that monstrous woman," Ariella said still pacing.

"Sister, that is merely a sentence to death. Twenty-six of us cannot possibly take down the Witch and her army," said Liora, the twelfth born.

"Liora has a point, Ella. We should just wait for father," said Eden, the fifth born.

"We've waited long enough. Now Ella is our General and our father's heir. We do what she says," said Ilana, the ninth born.

Ella nodded at her younger sister in thanks. The others stood up, and without a choice followed their sister. They had an advantage on the Witch. She was hardly educated on their existence and took to their attack as nothing but a pathetic revolution. The Witch looked out over the fighting girls, she laughed in pity at them.

"Maugrim," she said, calling her General over.

"Your Majesty?"

"Who are these girls?" she said as Ella caught her eye.

"The Narnian captives seem to believe they are the daughter's of Aslan, your Majesty."

"That's just a mere story," she said turning to the wolf.

"Well your Majesty, would they be transforming into Lioness' regularly during battle if it were a story?" he pointed out to the Witch.

In fury, she turned back to the fight in front of her, what was once wolves fighting girls, was now wolves fighting lioness. "You tell your men to kill them, I want every trace of the blasted Lion destroyed."

At once, Maugrim agreed and down below, more and more wolves started to attack the girls. As soon as one of them took down a wolf, another one would takes it's place. As the girls began to tire slowly, their attacks as a lioness or girl had no affect on the wolves, Ariella called a fall back. The Witch unsatisfied with the girls still being alive, decided to keep hunting them until they were dead.

"What do we do know?" asked Liora once they were all back in the den. They could hear the wolves howls.

"We have to split up, she won't stop until we're dead," said Ella. The sister's said a hurried goodbye to each other, not knowing when they'd see each other again.

* * *

A year passed when they returned to the den. Instead of seeing twenty-six girls, there was only five. The remaining girls were devastated, and in shock, became completely numb. They couldn't believe their sisters were dead. How could they have fallen to wolves when they were such great warriors?

"I can't believe this is it," said Eden softly. They remained quiet.

"This is all your fault Ella!" yelled Liora.

"My fault? How?" she yelled back.

"It was your idea to attack the Witch, none of this would've happened if we stayed put. She would've gone on without knowing about us and our sisters would be here today."

"She was trying to save Narnia, Liora. She actually did something unlike you who just sat around waiting for our father!" yelled Pessia.

"Peace, my girls." The girls turned around wide-eyed at the familiar voice.

"Father," they said in unison as they knelt.

"Rise, my dear ones," he said looking to them. Once they stood they all saw the evident pain in their father's eyes. "Well are all saddened by the loss we have endured today. But your sister's are in a better place now, in my country, where they will look over you forever," their father told them.

"What will happen now?" asked Pessia quietly.

"You will be sent into hiding dear ones. I cannot risk losing anymore of my daughters."

"Will we be together?" asked Liora holding her sisters hands.

"No, Liora. It'll make it too easy for the Witch to kill you if five lions remain together. You will be under the protection of some of my most trusted people, and live with them as human girls. You see, the witch does not know what you look like in human form," he said. They looked to each other noticing the differences in skin tone and hair colour.

"Will we ever see each other again?" asked Ella.

"Yes Ariella, all in good time."

"Will we see you again?" asked Ilana.

The Great Lion chuckled, "Of course. The next time you see your sister' it'll be the next time you see me."

The girls looked at each other, sadder expressions on their faces than before.

Aslan walked over to each of his daughter's and placed a kiss on their heads. When that was done, he stood before them a breathed over them. They all felt a weight on their neck and looked down. Aslan had given each one of them a gold necklace with a large gold pendant of him. What he didn't tell them was that he also gave them immortality so they would be around for what he intended them to do; help the Kings and Queens when they arrived.

"Always know I'm never far away. Come Pessia and Liora, I'll escort you to your homes." The sisters said their goodbyes, to the two departing with their father. Tears were shed as the trio walked out into the snow covered woods. Soon enough, the other three had left with their 'guardians'. Ilana was guarded by Mr. Tumnus' father, Eden by Oreius' father and Ella by Mr. Beavers' father.

The once fierce daughter's of Aslan and members of the Order of the Lioness, grieved over the loss of their sisters and began to retreat into themselves hardly speaking to anyone but their guardians and their future children. So the girls waited and wondered when they'd see each other again, not knowing that what would bring them together was Narnia's hope and the very famous prophecy that had swept Narnia by storm.

* * *

**So I hope you guys enjoyed that! Don't forget to review and feel free to ask questions! I'll try and update in the next day or two!**

**Love always,**

**allycat23**


	2. Chapter 1: The Arrival

**Hello readers! Here is the second chapter in Order of the Lioness. To better fit this story the ages have been upped a little; Peter is 16, Susan is 15, Ed is 14 and Lu is at least 13-12. The girls of course are still 16. **

**I want to say a quick thanks to 4DarkMirror6, ShatterMyHeart710 and LEXA14 for following and favouriting! Thanks for your support! **

**And just before I leave you to the next chapter, I wanted to point out now that, the majority of this story will be from Ella's POV but sometimes it'll be from another characters POV, most likely the other lioness' but any character can get one!**

**Enjoy! x**

* * *

**Ella's POV**

_'The sisters were the fiercest warriors in the land. They'd battled every danger that Narnia threw at them. They were never defeated up until their battle with the Witch. It was that battle that caused the fall of the Order.'_

I slammed the book closed. It had been one hundred years since that blasted battle and it was the first time in a long time I'd thought about them. _'They're dead, stop wallowing in self pity,'_ I thought to myself. I gazed out the frosted window of the Beaver's dam and watched as it snowed for the third time that day. I hated the snow, it reminded me of what I wasn't able to stop all those years ago. It's what kept me cooped up in this little shack for a number of years, not including Mr and Mrs. Beavers constant warnings.

I'd only been outside a few times since being put into hiding. The first time was when I moved from Mr. Beaver's dad's house to hear after his passing, _may his soul rest in peace. _The second was on my one hundredth birthday when I got to see Ilana after a long while. After that, things go too dangerous.

"Ella, stop readin' that bloomin' book. Ya' know what kind of a mood it's puts ya' in," Mr. Beaver said as he shuffled in from outside. I loved Mr. Beaver, he was one of the only few people I could say that about. Even so, he's always bossy and always over protective even at the slightest of things, especially this book.

"My dear Mr. Beaver," I purred, "You're worse than your father! At least he let me read."

"Yes, he let ya' read and look what 'appened to ya', you came into my home a mopping mess!"

"Beaver, you would've been a mopping mess if you lost your siblings too," scolded Mrs. Beaver. I bended down and cuddled the fluffy creature.

"Thanks Mrs. Beaver," I whispered. I too, loved Mrs. Beaver. She was the one that helped me realise what happened to my sister's wasn't my fault and listened to me when I had a bad day. Even if her words only helped for a little bit, I appreciated it a great deal. I stood up from the floor and placed the book back in it's shelf.

It was times like these I needed my remaining sisters around. The book I had been reading always make me miss them a little bit more. Besides Ilana, I hadn't seen the other girls since that night where we realised we were all that's left. My heart yearned for them. Sometimes I wish I was one of the girls that died. At least that way, I'd be with a majority of my sisters. I was broken out of my reverie but a tug on the bottom of my dress.

"Look Ella, I'm sorry love. Ya' know how I don't like seein' ya' upset over somethin' ya' can't change," said Mr. Beaver.

"I'm a strong girl, Mr. Beaver. You're right though, I should stop wallowing in self pity. I need to forget them," and with a strong face, I walked back to my room.

"Nice work Beaver," muttered Mrs. Beaver.

"She can't bring 'em back love she can-" Mr. Beaver was cut off by knocking at the door.

"If that's Badger, I'm going to kill you both. You only saw each other an hour ago," said Mrs. Beaver from the kitchen. I laughed into my pillow. Sometimes it seemed like Mr. Beaver and Badger were married.

"Tumnus, what on earth are you doing here dear?" Mrs. Beaver asked surprised. I got up out of bed and walked into the foyer of the dam.

"They're here. I've already explained to Ilana what she needs to do. I suggest Ella be told," he said as he sat down.

"I need to be told what?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"Where is she?" asked Mr. Beaver ignoring me completely.

"I've sent her to Aslan. There've been rumours of his army at the Stone Table."

"What is going on? And why is Ilana out there by herself? You're her protector, you need to protect her!" I exclaimed. The faun jumped back at my remark.

"Ella, I'm afraid if she stays with me any longer, she'll be in more danger," he said solemly.

"Why?" I asked him, intrigued by the answer.

"Let's start from the beginning," he said pulling out a piece of white cloth from his pocket. I picked it up and examined it. _'It's just a piece of cloth that smelled like peppermint, what's so special about it?' I thought to myself. _

"You've heard the prohecy, right?" asked Mr. Tumnus.

"Of course, Mr. Beaver has drilled it into my mind," I said remembering the lines.

"Well this piece of cloth belongs to the youngest Daughter of Eve." Not expecting this, I stared at him. Finally, finally, I'd get my Narnia back.

"You've met her?" I asked beaming.

"I've had tea with her. She told me everything about her. And her family really are the ones from the prophecy; two boys and two girls!" he said.

"Then what have Ilana and I go to do with it? What about the other girls?" I asked slightly puzzled.

"We were waiting for the right time to tell you dear," said Mrs. Beaver pouring some tea.

"Well is it the right time now?" I said sarcastically, obviously annoyed at the lack of information.

"Ella, haven't you ever wondered why your father blessed you with immortality?" asked Mr. Beaver.

"Yes, but I-" Mr. Beaver cut me off.

"He made you and your sisters immortal so you could help the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve. He knew they'd be in need of protection, guidance and help. That's the main reason all of you girls were born."

"So what's with the immortality?" I asked, my brain a mess with all this new information.

"Well clearly, he didn't want you remaining five to grow old an not live to see the day," said Mr. Tumnus sipping his tea.

"Well, what do we do now?" I asked. _'What an odd question to come out of my mouth?' _I thought._ 'I was always the one with the ideas being the General of the Order.'_

"You must help the children. I know Lucy will come back. She knows the dangers I'm because I went against the Witch. She'll want to make sure I'm okay, I can just feel it," Tumnus said shaking his head.

"We'll help them Tumnus, of course we will," said Mrs. Beaver comforting the tearful faun.

"What will happen to you?" I asked him.

"Well if she finds out, probably death," he said choking on the last word. I looked down to my palms and growled. One of my many lion traits that just couldn't be restrained in times like these.

"Don't talk like that," Mrs. Beaver said. Mr. Tumnus took a few minutes to compose himself and stood up again.

"Take this," he said handing the cloth to Mr. Beaver. "If you see her, tell her I'm okay and promise me you'll help them."

"You'll be there to give it back to her yourself," said Mrs. Beaver cheerfully.

"Don't be so sure, I'll most likely be in her castle," he told his friend, giving her a good bye hug.

"You never k-" I cut her off.

"It's the Witch, she has her ways." I walked over to Mr. Tumnus. "Be safe Tumnus, I'll do my best to protect her." He smiled in thanks. He gave the three of us a final glance and trotted off into the darkening night.

* * *

**Ilana's POV**

I hate snow. There is nothing worse than feeling it fall on my face, on hearing it crunch under my shoes. Curse this snow and it's blasted creator. I still had a long way to the Stone Table and I had no clue where I was going. The snow just made everything look the same.

I looked back, unsure if I should return to Mr. Tumnus. After all those years being cooped up with him and his father, _may his soul rest in peace_, I was scared of the outside world. That's when I heard the sound that brought back so many memories. The wolves howl carried throughout the woods. I began to pick up my pace, but in vain as my foot prints would give me away.

I transformed into my lioness form and began to sprint. It felt good to finally stretch out after so many years. But then without commanding it, I transformed back to my human form. _'What is going on?'_ I thought to myself.

The wolves had caught up to me. I stood surrounded by them.

"So, what do we have here? A human girl, in Narnia. Not a Daughter of Eve, I hope," one of the wolves said darkly.

"I'm no Daughter of Eve, unfortunately for you."

"Then what else could you be? Humans don't live in Narnia anymore," another scoffed.

"Yes, but half-human, half-lioness' can," I said as I pulled out my bow and arrow.

"She's a lioness!" one howled, "kill her now, before her majesty finds out. If she knows they're still alive after all these years, I'll be killed."

So with the orders from their Captain, I assumed, they began to attack. There was only three of them, but I found it difficult. After so many years of sitting in a chair all day, my skills had deteriorated. I knocked a bow and let it fly into of of their hearts. Immeadiately it fell to the ground. Another leaped over me, I spun around quickly and once again without commanding my lioness' form, I phased.

I attacked the wolf violently, for all I knew, he could've killed one of my sisters. After I was finished with him, I turned to the other wolf, but he was gone. I transformed back into a girl, picked up my bow and arrows and ran back to Tumnus'. This was just to much to handle by myself.

It took a little over an hour to return to Tumnus', but when I did, I made sure he knew I was there by banging loudly on his door.

"Who is it?" he asked shakily.

"Tumnus, it's me, let me in!" I yelled.

"Ilana, what are you doing here?" he asked worriedly, but pulled me into the house none the less.

"The wolves, they found me. I fought them off, but one escaped and I-I couldn't go on alone," I said as I began to shake with fear.

"Come girl, if they find you when they come to get me, they'll kill you for sure. We have to get you to the Beaver's."

I nodded in agreement. At least I'd be with my sister; at least I'd be safe for now.

* * *

**Ella's POV**

It was two days after Tumnus' visit and Ilana coming to stay with us. She was shaken up after the encounter in the wood. I was hardly able to recognise the shaking mess that came to the door of the dam in the middle of the night as my sister. Since then we hadn't seen of heard of Mr. Tumnus much to the Beaver's, Ilana's and my dismay.

"Maybe, he is still at his house and doesn't want to leave just incase he is attacked," sayd Ilana innocently.

"Don't be daft Ilana," I snapped, "Well all know she found out about you both aiding the Daughter of Eve. It's only a matter of time before the four of them wonder into Narnia."

Ilana, shied away from my gaze, clearly hurt by my comment. "I was just saying."

"I'm sorry sister. You know I don't mean it."

"I know, it just hurts. Especially after I haven't seen you for 24 years." The sisters shared a moment where they both remembered the secret celebration of their 92nd birthday.

"I'm going to go check on Tumnus then," Mr. Beaver said as he finished pacing.

"I'll go with you," I told him.

"It's too dangerous," said Ilana, scared that what happened to her would happen to me.

"Nonsense," I sad dismissing the thought.

"She's right, you'll stay put," said Mr. Beaver.

"I'm sorry Mr. Beaver, but I believe Aslan, my father, appointed me the job of protecting the Kings and Queens. So I'm sorry, but I'll be going with you," I told him as a matter-of-factly. I hated speaking to him like this, but I also hated being treated like a delicate flower.

"The General has spoken," said Mrs. Beaver throwing her hands in the air when Mr. Beaver looked at her for support.

I walked to my room, changing out of my dress and into something more suitable for hiking in the snow. I wore a loose, long-sleeved white shirt, with a leather bodice attached. I put on my tan pants and brown boots. I walked out to alert Mr. Beaver I was ready.

"I hope you're putting on your cape dear, we don't want you to freeze to death," Mrs. Beaver fussed as she walked around waving her hands dramatically.

I made a show of walking over to the rack where I kept my cape, and swung the heavy piece of red cloth around me and pulled up the hood over my dark brown hair.

"Are you sure you want to come with me?" Mr. Beaver asked.

"It's my duty," I told him solemnly and walked out of the Beaver's damn for the first time in many years.

"Ya' should've stayed at home," Mr. Beaver argued for the umpteenth time.

"I can handle myself fine," I told him, "Afterall I was the General of the best Order in Narnia."

"Yeah, a 'undred years ago," he blurted.

"Well, what would you do if something happened to? Who will tell Mrs. Beaver? Better yet, who would save you?" I said annoyed at his constant protectiveness.

"Ya' 'aven't fought in a long time deary, who says you can protect me?" he joked as we neared Tumnus' place.

"_But we have to help him!"_ cried a voice from inside the house.

"Quick, behind the bush," I motioned to the stunned Beaver. We listened to see if they'd say anymore.

"_It's out of our hands Lu," _said another voice, this time male.

"Is it the wolves?" I wondered aloud.

"Can't be, they said the wanted to _help _someone. Wolves don't help others," he scoffed.

"Well then it's the Kings and Queens," I said breathing a little.

"Rightio, let's be off inside then," he said eager to go to them.

"No, no, don't. A talking Beaver, you'll scared them," I told him.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I'd be afraid if I was them," I retorted, smirking. "Just wait until they come outside."

"_Did that bird just 'psst' us?"_ said another female voice. A minute passed and then two boys and two girls walked out of Mr. Tumnus' house. Beaver unable to stay hidden for much longer, squirmed under my hold and burst out through the bushes.

The children jumped back in slight shock. "It's a beaver," said on surprised.

A blonde headed boy stuck his hands out towards Mr. Beaver and began clicking his tongue.

"Here boy, come here," he cooed. _'This will not end well,'_ I thought to myself.

"Well I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want!" Beaver said making the children gasp in fright.

Unable to watch Mr. Beaver scare these children, I climbed out of this bushes. "Beaver, I told you they'd be scared of you." I walked closer to the four of them. "I'm Ariella, but only my father calls me that. Mr. Beaver here calls me Ella."

"It's a pleasure Ella," the youngest said sticking out her hand, "My name's Lu-" Mr. Beaver cut her off.

"Lucy Pevensie. We know," he said pulling out the white cloth.

"Hey, that's the handkechief I gave to Mr.-" she was cut of again by Mr. Beaver.

"Tumnus," he finished for her.

"He got it too us just before they took him," I said bending down so I was eye level with the girl.

"Is he alright?" she asked worriedly.

Mr. Beaver hesitated answering, he knew whatever he was saying could easily get to the Witch by the trees. He looked around and then finally said, "Further in." He scurried of quickly, and the blonde boy and Lucy were eager to follow until the older girl pulled her brother's arm.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed, unaware of my presence.

"She's right, how do we know we can trust him or her?" said the other boy.

"They say they know the faun," the blonde boy said shrugging his shoulders.

"He's a beaver...He shouldn't be saying _anything_," the older girl said putting emphasis on the last word.

"Is everything alright?" I asked the children once Mr. Beaver scurried back to see what the hold up was.

"Yes, we were just talking," he said.

"That's better left for safer corners," he said referring to the trees. Lucy looked at her siblings.

"If you really knew Mr. Tumnus," Lucy paused. Her older sister shot her a withering look. "What was the name of the girl that lived with him?".

My heart skipped a beat at the mention of Ilana. She hadn't told me the girl was aware of her esixtence.

"Her name is Ilana. She's my sister and if you follow us, she'll be at my home too." This answer seemed good enough for the Pevensies and they followed Mr. Beaver and I back to the dam without anymore hesitation.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Much love, allycat23**


	3. Chapter 2: The Prophets Protection

**Hello lovely readers! Here is the third chapter! I just want to thank all of you have viewed this story so far! The response has been great! Please try and review at the end! It would be the perfect cherry on top!**

**I'd like to thank SerenityAngels, dianaemrys15, NightfuryDragon and Marianne16 for following/favoruiting. You support means a lot and I dedicate this chapter to you guys! **

**And to my very first reviewer! Thank you so much! **

**Grace: Thanks for your support! I will definitely keep writing! I've never been told that my writing is elegant, so you have the honour of being first! hahah! And just for you I've put in Peter's POV, he is quite the heart throb and this wouldn't be complete without one! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

**Ella's POV**

Every one was silent as we walked back to the Beavers dam. Mr. Beaver was up the front, leading us all to his beloved home, while I backed the group. Lucy and her older brother, who I found out to be Peter, walked in front of me hand in hand. It reminded me of the times I used to hold my youngest sister, Ziphora's hand whenever she was scared. In many ways, the youngest Pevensie reminded me of her very much.

We kept walking through the snow, weaving ourselves through cliffs and various other rock formations. We finally got to the bridge, and as we walked under it the Beavers' dam came into sight.

"There it is, 'ome sweet 'ome," said Mr. Beaver admiring his handy work. The rest of the children stopped to admire it as well. I, however just kept walking, all I wanted to do was get out of that wretched snow.

"Oh, what a beautiful dam Mr. Beaver," chirped Lucy.

"It's merely a trifle," Mr. Beaver replied too modestly for himself. I turned to my furry friend and smirked.

"Nonsense Mr. Beaver, it's your pride and joy!" I said, which earned a chuckle from the others.

"Is that you Beaver? If I find out you've been out with Badger again I'll...," she paused at seeing the four Kings and Queens, "Oh, they're not Badgers. I never thought I would see this day."

She then turned and gave Mr. Beaver a hard look, "You couldn't give me ten minutes warning?" she asked annoyed. "Look at this fur!"

"I would've given you a week if I thought it would help," he replied cheekily. I walked passed him and gave him a flick to the head.

"Ella, watch yourself," she said sternly as I walked into the dam.

"Well you must be cold and hungry. Let's get you inside for some food and civilised conversation," Mrs. Beaver said from outside.

Before they came in, I fixed up the chairs and table cloth for her. I knew how much horror she'd be in if she left the dam looking like this for the royals. She had always been like this. Peter, Susan and Lucy walked in together and sat down. It was another minute or two before Mr. Beaver and Edmund walked in and I eyed the boy suspiciously. I noticed that during our walk back to the dam, he kept looking at the two mountains I had last been to a hundred years ago. Edmund trudged by me and sat by himself on the stairs.

"Where's Ilana?" asked Lucy tugging my hand. I smiled at the girl and turned towards the direction of our room.

"Ilana, we have company," I yelled. Everyone flinched at the volume of my voice. I just gave them a sweet smile and sat down next to Mr. Beaver.

"Lucy!," Ilana exclaimed as she saw the girl. "You're okay."

"Yes, your sister came and got us with Mr. Beaver," Lucy said smiling at me. I melted at her sweet smile. She was slowly working her way into my heart.

"Well I'm glad you two have been reunited, but I think we should help Mrs. Beaver in the kitchen," I said to Ilana. I had a bone to pick with her. "Excuse us."

Ilana begrudgingly let go of Lucy and followed me into the kitchen. "Why are you being so harsh?" she asked leaning against the bench.

"Why did you not tell me she knew about you?" I asked her as I put the salt on the chips at little heavy handedly.

"I thought you knew. We did have tea together," she said placing her hand over mine as if to say, _'that's enough salt'_.

"Yes, well Mr. Tumnus didn't mention your presence. But it's not the point, you still should've told me," I said growling.

"Ella, stop growling, you'll scare them," Mrs. Beaver said as she plated up the food.

"Why does it matter if she knew about me?" Ilana asked brewing the tea.

"Because, she could've told the others about what you are. What happens if the Witch got hold of one of them and they told her about us still being alive? That's it! We'd be dead," I said growling again. Mrs. Beaver turned around and glared at me. "Sorry."

"Well I didn't and besides she probably already knows after that confrontation with the wolves," Ilana growled back.

"Ilana, what did I just say to your sister?" Mrs. Beaver said flustered.

"Sorry."

"Now come on, we better serves these before they go cold." We followed Mrs. Beaver out of the kitchen and back into the foyer. I sat back down next to Mr. Beaver, my face showing my mad expression.

"Is everything alright?" asked Susan. "We heard some sort of...growling?" she asked unsure.

"Fine, thank you," I said forcing a smile.

"Fish and chips?" asked Mrs. Beaver cheerily.

* * *

**Peter's POV**

As we were served our fish and chips, I was taken aback. I didn't expect it to be actual fish and potato strips. But then again, we weren't in England anymore.

"Is there nothing we can do about Mr. Tumnus?" I asked the four of them.

"Well," Mrs. Beaver paused, "There is hope!"

"Yeah, there's a load full of hope," Beaver said excitedly, "Aslan is on the move." Ella who was sitting next to him stiffened at the name and without averting her gave from the floor, picked up a potato strip. I wondered what her problem was.

"Who's Aslan?" asked Edmund moving from his spot on the stairs.

Mr. Beaver laughed at us. Where we supposed to know who this Aslan person was?

"Beaver, they don't know," said Ella putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't know?" Mr. Beaver asked surprised.

"We haven't been here very long you know," I said looking at him.

"He's only the King of the whole wood, the true King of Narnia," he said looking to us and then to the girls. He returned his gaze back to us and finished, "and he's waiting for you!"

"For us?" exclaimed Lucy. I put my hand on hers to keep her seated.

"You've got to be joking!" he exclaimed.

"Beaver," warned his Mrs. with a hard glare.

"Look, Alsan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police! They're all 'appening because of you!"

"You're blaming us?" asked Susan a little offended.

"Not blaming you dear, thanking you," smiled Mrs. Beaver.

"There's a prophecy," started Mr. Beaver.

"Here we go," said Ella rolling her eyes. I looked to her and stared, why was she so insensitive?

"When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sit in Cair Paravel on throne, the evil time is over and done," the Beaver finished.

"You know that doesn't really rhyme," said Susan shaking her head.

"We know, but you're kind of missing the point," said Ella.

"It's long been foretold that two sons of Adam and two daughter's of Eve will appear to defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia," said Mrs. Beaver smiling.

"And you think we're the ones? What about Ilana and Ella? They're girls, they could be the daughter's of Eve," I said pointing to the two.

"Unfortunately for you, we're not that much of girls, you se-" she was cut of by her sister.

"We're not the ones, okay. We have a different task at hand," said said staring hard at me.

"And what's that?" I asked glaring at her just as she had done me. We don't even know each other and I can tell we're not going to get along.

"That's to be explained later," she said through her teeth.

"Well you better be the ones! Aslan's already fitted out your army. And Ella here along with her sisters are going to help you lead!" Mr. Beaver said cheerfully not noticing the tension between Ella and myself.

"I think you've made a mistake; we're not heroes!" I yelled.

"We're from Finchley," Susan exclaimed.

"I think it's time we were going," I said standing up. I was suddenly stopped by Ella's firm grasp on my wrist.

"Look, you're here to help save our home. Our God has put his trust in you! You can't, you just can't leave now," she said almost pleading.

"And what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asked looking at me with her pouty eyes and mouth.

"Sorry Lucy, it's out of our hands," I told her and Ella's grip suddenly let my wrist go. She stormed off to the other side of the room.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Susan said smiling.

"Ed, it's time to go," I said turning around to only be faced by an empty staircase. The place he was sitting. "I'm going to kill him!"

Ella turned around and stared at me harshly. What was her problem?

"You may not have to," said Ilana standing up.

"Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?" Mr. Beaver asked. I looked around to Lucy who nodded her head.

Ella let out a growl. An actual lion's growl and took off out the door, soon followed by the rest of us.

* * *

**Ella's POV**

It was already pitch black when I ran outside after the Son of Adam. If it wasn't him making me flustered, it was his brother. Where does he get of saying he wants to kill his own brother!? How can he treat Edmund like that even if he was making a mistake? _'He obviously hasn't lost a sibling yet'_ I thought to myself. I just knew he and I were not going to get along.

I was the first to arrive at the Witch's castle. I phased back into my human form just in time to see Edmund walking straight towards the castle. He was helpless now until my father could somehow save him. I was soon joined by Ilana and the rest were not far behind.

"What is he doing?" my sister panted next to me.

"Making a big mistake," I told her.

"Hurry up!" said Peter to the others as he came of out the cover of the trees.

"Edmund!" yelled Lucy. I grabbed her quickly and place my hand over he mouth. Peter glared at me harshly for doing that to his sister but began to run after his brother.

"Stop they'll hear ya!" said Mr. Beaver to Lucy all the while trying to hold Peter back.

"Get off me!" Peter said squirming. "We can't just let him go!"

"Don't you get it? He's the bait!" said Ilana trying to calm down a hyperventilating Susan.

"She wants all of ya in there." said Mr. Beaver.

"Why?" asked Peter confused.

"To stop the prophecy from coming true. To kill ya!" Mr. Beaver finished. After he said that, the three humans calmed down considerably until Susan got her voice back.

"This is all your fault! None of this would've happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!" she yelled. Lucy grabbed my hand suddenly afraid of her siblings.

"So you knew this would happen?" asked Peter sarcastically.

"I didn't know what would happen, which is why we should've left while we still could!" Susan yelled, furious.

Suddenly Lucy let go of my hand and turned to her siblings, "Stop! This fighting isn't going to help Edmund," she said. Susan and Peter looked at her like she had four heads.

"She's right you know," Mr. Beaver said and the children turned to look at him. "Only Aslan can save him now.

"Then take us to him."

* * *

We walked slowly back down to the dam. The Pevensies were slightly deflated at the loss of their brother. Lucy clung to Ilana's hand and Susan walked up the front and grim expression on her face. This left the older Son of Adam walking next to me, backing the group. Everyone once in a while I glanced at him and once he noticed my glare, he cracked.

Peter huffed frustratedly, "Have I done something to offend you?".

"Not exactly, why?" I asked him a little annoyed at his inquisitive personality.

"Because ever since we got here, everything I say or do you always seem to give me these unfavourable looks," he finished as he voice rose in anger.

"I'm sorry Peter. I'm sorry that I come across as insensitive or mean or even _'unfavourable'. _I'm just trying to protect my sisters as well as your family. I'm trying to get my home back too, but when you refuse to help us, even though we all believe you are the ones who can, it makes it difficult to like you," I said whispering angrily.

"No one asked you to protect my family," he spat. I scowled at the boy. He didn't seem to get it, did he?

"Well someone has too, you've done a great job so far." And with those final words I trudged up the snow and walked beside Susan. At least she was better company than her brother.

* * *

As we walked, I could feel Peter's eyes burning a hole in the back of my head. My comment must've really wounded him. But then again, who am I to talk? I didn't do a great job at protecting my sisters either. Then a wolf's howl broke me out of my reverie.

"What was that?" asked Susan as she clutched on to my arm. I looked at Mr. Beaver and then to Ilana. I knew exactly what it was. The wolves were after us; Edmund must've told the Witch where we were.

"We've got to hurry, the wolves are after us. Run!" I yelled. The children took off after Mr. Beaver. I turned to follow but noticed Ilana unmoving from her spot. I ran up to her.

"Ilana, come on. We have to go!" I told her yet she was still unwilling to move.

"They're going to get me!" she cried out.

"No you're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. Now come on!" I told her pulling her along.

"Girls, hurry up!" said Peter running back to see what the hold up was.

"We're coming!," I said finally getting Ilana to run.

As we neared the dam Mr. Beaver became frantic and burst through the door. "Hurry mother, they're after us!" he exclaimed to his wive.

It took a second for her to realise what was happening and then Mrs. Beaver said, "Right then." She walked over to her kitchen pantry and began placing things on top of the table cloth.

"What's she doing?" asked Susan looking to me.

"Being Mrs. Beaver," I said.

"Don't worry dear, you'll thank me later. It's a long journey and Beaver gets cranky when he's hungry," she said.

"I'm cranky now!" he yelled at his wife.

"Do you think we should bring jam?" asked Susan.

Peter rolled his eyes, "Only if the Witch serves toast," he spat.

"Come on, we have enough," said Ilana tying the table cloth up. Just as she finished the wolves began to pull away the wood of the dams roof.

"Oh no," said Lucy looking up.

"The tunnel," I said to Mr. Beaver.

"Righto, in you all get," he said pushing the door open. We got into the tunnel one by one and scurried below the ground.

"Where does this go?" asked Ilana.

"It should come up right next to Badgers," Mr. Beaver said proudly.

"You told me it lead to your Mums!" Mrs. Beaver exclaimed.

"No time for bickering you two! We've got to move," I said from the back. The group ran faster at my words which caused Lucy to fall in front of me. As I went to help her up we heard another howl.

"They're in the tunnel," she exclaimed looking up to me.

"Faster!," yelled Ilana, "They're catching up!". The lot of us ran as fast as we could careful not to trip on one another's feet, until we got to a dead end.

"You should've bought a map!" yelled Mrs. Beaver.

Her husband, who had had enough of her complaining turned around and yelled, "There was no room next to the jam!".

We had no choice but to climb out of the tunnel. The Beavers went first, then Lucy, Susan and Ilana and it was only Peter and I left.

"Give my your leg," I said to him as I did the others.

"What about you?" he said in a concerned voice.

"I'm stronger than you think." After a few more second of hesitation he finally gave in and ave me his leg. _'I was expecting more of a fight,'_ I thought to myself.

Once he was out of the hole, I pulled myself up motivated by the howls coming from behind me. Once I was up, Peter and Mr. Beaver pushed a barrel in front of it so the wolves would be delayed, for now. We looked at the barrel, seeing if it was going to hold or not, only to be startled by Lucy's scream. We turned around and saw that all of our friends had been turned to stone.

"That bi-" I was cut of by Ilana.

"Language," she said sternly. I knelt down next to Mr. Beaver who was sobbing quietly.

"He was my best mate," he said looking to Badger. Mrs. Beaver put a comforting arm around her husband.

"What happened to them?" Susan asked confused.

"This is what happens to the enemies of the Witch," said an unfamiliar voice. We turned around to the bushes to see Fox, standing up on the stone, smirking.

"Stand still traitor!" said Mr. Beaver angrily.

"Relax, I'm one of the good guys," Fox said slyly as he made his way down from the rock.

"Well you look an awful lot like one of the bad guys," Mr. Beaver spat.

"An unfortunate family resemblance, but we can discuss family breeding later," he said interurppted by the wolves howl, "Right now we need to move."

"What do you suggest?" asked Peter looking between the barrel and the Fox.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Much love, allycat23**


	4. Chapter 3: Unexpected Revelations

**Hello lovely readers! I'm trying to get as any chapters as I can up, because I go back to school tomorrow! :(** **But that is good news for everyone who loves this story! I'll try and update as much as I can during term, so the more you review the more motivation I have to write! **

**I'm also going to start a little competition for your guys, so if you choose to review, include a defining moment that can be included between Peter and Ella, or even a sweet line! All credit will be given to you! So get thinking!**

**I'd like that say thank you too joycelyn. , TFangel and wonderlandpeople for following/favouriting! Your support means so much! This chapter is dedicated to you! :)**

**Enjoy! x**

**P.S. This whole chapter is in Ella's POV.**

* * *

We were all sitting in a tree not far from where the tunnel was. Lucy was squashed between Susan and Peter, and the Beavers sat on Ilana and myself. The seven of us watched the tunnel intently, silently praying in hopes that the wolves wouldn't see us. The howls got closer and closer and within no time, the pack burst through the barrel.

"Evening gents, did we lose something?" asked the Fox slyly. His voice made me shiver.

"Don't patronise me, I know where your allegiance lies," Maugrim growled lowly. "We are looking for some humans."

"Humans? In Narnia? Now that's a valuable piece of information don't you think?" the Fox said faking a surprised voice.

Maugrim suddenly lost his temper and ordered one of his men to pick up the Fox with his teeth. At this sight, Lucy yelled, but it was swiftly muffled but Peter's hand clamping over her mouth.

"Where are _they_?" asked Maugrim impatient. The Fox looked around helplessly and then hung his head. _'He's quite the actor,' _I thought to myself.

"Th-they were heading North," he said softly.

"Quickly smell them out," Maugrim ordered. The wolf holding the Fox threw him down and followed the rest of the pack. Once they were well out of sight, we started to climb down. I was the last one still up the tree. As a cat, climbing down trees wasn't much fun.

"You coming?" Peter asked annoyed as he stood there with his hand out.

"Um, maybe later."

"What's wrong?" he asked noticing the fear in my voice.

"Ella never really like climbing up trees, much less down," Ilana said stifling her laughter.

"Well none of the big cats do," I said immaturely.

Peter looked between Ilana and I, unsure as what to do. "Maybe you should help her," said Ilana looking between the two of us and then walking off.

"Um, okay. Just kind of reach down," he said instructing me from below. I reached down to the bottom branch like he said and awaited the next instruction.

"Then kind of bring your legs down," he said and I followed his instructions, only to flip over myself and fall to the ground, landing on my back. _'Weren't cats always meant to land on their feet?'_ I asked myself.

"Are you okay?" asked Peter as he tried to stop himself from laughing.

"Fine, thank you," I replied picking myself up and dusting the snow off. "We better go and help collect some fire wood," I told him slightly embarrassed.

"Right," he said as he watched me walk off.

* * *

We all sat beside the fire trying to warm up. Despite the fire roaring, Ilana and Lucy still snuggled into my sides as I draped my cloak around them. Mrs. Beaver was tending to the Fox's wounds and every once in a while we'd hear a pained yelp come from his mouth.

"Are you alright?" asked Lucy.

"Well, I wish I could say their bark is worse than their bite," the Fox chuckled. I smiled at his ability to joke even when he was badly injured. Mrs. Beaver then plucked something out of his fur which caused him to howl.

"Stop squirming! You're worse than Beaver on bath day,' Mrs. Beaver huffed.

"Worst day of the year!" Mr. Beaver said shuddering at the thought.

"Not only for you, but also the one who has to clean up all the dirty fur," I told him which earned a chuckle from the group.

"Do you really pick up his fur?" Susan asked me slightly disgusted.

"It's the least I can do for the people who've looked after me for a hundred years!" I said smiling, although the Pevenises were confused at this.

"Well I'm afraid that's all I have time for," said the Fox standing up.

"You're leaving?" asked Lucy sitting up and letting a cold blast of air hit my sides. I shivered furiously and out of the corner of my eye I saw Peter chuckle to himself.

"It's been a pleasure my Queen. But I have been asked by Aslan himself to gather more troops," Fox said proudly.

"You've seen Aslan?" asked Mr. Beaver excitedly. Despite the fact Mr. Beaver has been my guardian for a number of years, he's yet to meet Aslan. I smiled seeing him get so excited.

"What's he like?" asked Mrs. Beaver matching her husbands enthusiasm.

"Like everything we've ever heard," he said smiling at Ilana and I. He then looked to Susan and Peter and said, "He'll be good help fighting the Witch."

"We're not planning on fighting any Witch," Susan said fed up with everyone assuming they were the Kings and Queens. I hung my head. After this short little journey and seeing how cruel the Witch and her followers could be, I was sure they'd stay.

"Surely King Peter..." pleaded the Fox.

"We just want our brother back," Peter said throwing another stick into the fire.

"General Ariella, surely you're not going to let them leave?" Fox asked me.

"General?" asked Susan confused.

"Fox, I cannot force them into anything they do not want to do. But of course, I want them to fight alongside us," I told him. He nodded his head in understanding, said his goodbyes and then walked back into the forrest. The rest of us just sat around the fire in silence.

Finally Susan broke the silence. "What did he mean by General?" she asked.

"Is he referring to that task you won't tell us about?" Peter asked grimly.

"No, he is not referring to our task. He is referring to me by one of my titles."

"So you're a General?" asked Lucy smiling.

"I think you should explain from the start. It's about time they knew dear," said Mrs. Beaver.

I sighed, but obliged and started the story. "You asked why we weren't the daughters of Eve in the prophecy, right Peter?" I asked him.

"Yes, I did."

"Well we know we aren't the daughters in the prophecy because it's our task to protect them and the sons of Adam. That was our task given to us from our father. The other reason is because we're only half human," I began.

"Half human?" asked Susan slightly afraid.

"We're half human, half lion. You see our father is Aslan. He fathered me and my twenty five sisters all to different mothers in hopes of producing a male heir. Yet that failed, so the month all of us turned sixteen, he named me his heir. Then the King and Queen of Narnia of that time saw our battle skills and made an Order for us. It's called the Order of the Lioness. As heir to Aslan, I was the General."

The three children looked at me stunned. "We fought two battles against the Witch and she won them both. Then discovering we were Aslan's daughter's she began to hunt us down. The surviving lioness' were sent into hiding so she couldn't find us anymore. That was a hundred years ago."

The Pevensie children looked at me and Ilana in amazement.

"You have twenty five sisters?" asked Lucy smiling.

"I had twenty five sisters. The Witch and her followers killed twenty one of them," I said starting to tear up.

"We're sorry for your loss," said Peter blandly.

"Thank you," said Ilana nuzzling against me more. I knew she was saddened by the memories of that day; they still haunted her mind as they did my own.

"Where are your surviving sisters?" asked Peter.

"We don't know," I said sadly.

"Wait, how old are you?" asked Susan trying to make sense of everything.

"Physically, we're sixteen. Mentally we're one hundred and sixteen," said Ilana giggling. The three of them looked even more confused.

"Our father gave us immortality so we could live to see the day all of your arrived and carry out our task of protecting you."

"Why don't you look like lions then?" asked Lucy looking at me face trying to find anything that would make me look like a lion.

"Well we can transform into lions," I said tugging her hair playfully.

"That explains all the growling from before," said Susan finally making sense of things.

"So if you're Aslans daughters, and he's the real King of Narnia, that makes you princess'," said Peter thoughtfully.

"Well we've never really responded to the royal side of it. We were more focussed on the army side of things, so we usually went by General or in Ilana's case Lieutenant. But I guess in a way we are princess'," I said laughing at the thought.

"Alright, you can all ask questions later, but we need to get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us," said Mr. Beaver as he motioned us into Badgers house so we wouldn't have to sleep in the snow. They all settled down and feel asleep fast. Once I was sure they were asleep, I went outside to patrol.

* * *

I phased into my lioness' form and sat watch. Yesterday I could never imagine the Beaver's letting me out of the house and now here I was, keeping watch to protect the Kings and Queens in the middle of the night. I heard the door creak open and turned around. _'What is he doing up?'_ I asked myself.

"Ella?" he asked walking forward hesitantly. I turned to him and nodded my head. I saw him relax a little as he walked up to me, this time more confidently. I phased back into my human from and he relaxed altogether.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked him civilly still watching the woods around us.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep until I know Edmund's alright."

"I thought you wanted to kill him?" I asked harshly. He seemed to realise that this comment was the one that made me dislike him.

"You know I didn't really mean it, I was angry. It just sort of slipped out," Peter said.

"Still, he's your baby brother. No matter how much he angers or annoys you, you shouldn't wish death upon him. Do you realise how lucky you are to have all of your siblings relatively safe?" I asked him.

"I didn't realise until I heard about your sisters," he said softly.

"Well, at least you realised before it was too late," I told him giving him a small smile. He smiled back and there was a pregnant silence between us.

"You know the reason you and I don't get along?" he asked.

"What?" I asked him. I couldn't wait to hear his answer.

"We're exactly the same. We both want to protect our families and we see one another as a threat to that protection."

"No, the reason we don't get along is because you're stubborn," I said joking.

"Says you," he said smiling.

"Just remember not to be so hard on them, okay. I was on my sisters and they died because of my persistence to fight the Witch. You might find yourself like me one day, full of guilt and regret." Peter stood there, pensive for a moment.

"How long did you take you to, you know, be okay?" he asked.

"I don't think I will ever be okay. I mean, I couldn't cry, I couldn't show the other girls, I was sad. I had to be strong for them, I had to be their shoulder to cry on. Then when we were split up, Mr Beaver and his father before him didn't like to see me sad so I tried my best to be happy and then in time I guess, I just sort of forgot about it," I told him honestly.

"Well, I know we're not exactly friends but, I hear my shoulder is a pretty good one to cry on," he said blushing.

"Thanks but, I am one hundred and sixteen years old. I can handle myself," I said sounding harsher than I intended. "You should go back to bed now, it's a long way to the Stone Table," I told him. He gave me a small smile and walked back into the house.

I underestimated Peter. He was right, the reason we don't get along is because we're too much alike. We're threats to one another. But I was just doing my job, wasn't I?

* * *

By mid morning we had made our way to the rock bridge. We stopped for a few minutes to take in the view. It was beautiful, even covered underneath all this wretched snow. I couldn't wait to come back here one day and see the same view but covered in green.

"Now Aslan's camp is just over there by the Stone Table, just across the frozen river," said Mr. Beaver pointing out into the horizon.

"River?" asked Susan.

"Don't worry dear, the river's been frozen for a hundred years," Mrs. Beaver smiled. Susan turned and looked at me, I nodded to her in reassurance.

"It seems so far," Peter complained. Ilana rolled her eyes at his complaint. Did they not have to walk far from wherever they came from?

"It's the world dear, did you expect it to be small?" Mrs. Beaver said smiling at the children.

"Smaller," muttered Susan.

"Oh come on Su, it's not that bad. I'll let you ride on my back if I feel like phasing," I joked with her.

"No thanks," she said laughing.

"Can I?" asked Lucy as she tugged my hand.

"Maybe Lu," I winked at her.

We continued walking and at around midday we reached the lake. We started to lag behind the Beaver's who were walking along happily. _'Did they ever get tired?'_ I asked myself. Mr. Beaver then turned around to look at us. He shook his head to see how far behind them we were.

"Come on humans' while we're young," he shouted to us.

"I am not all human," muttered Ilana making everyone laugh.

"If he tells me to hurry up one more time, I'm going to turn him into a big, fluffy hat," Peter said as he stopped to give Lucy a piggy back.

"Hurry up, we don't have all day!" Mr. Beaver yelled at us again.

"He is getting kinda bossy," said Lucy giggling. After she stopped laughing, we heard the sound of bells ringing. Only one person in Narnia could be identified by bells and it sure wasn't a friendly.

"It's her! Run!" shouted Mrs. Beaver. Peter stopped letting Lucy down. The poor girl was so tired, she wasn't going to be able to run for long.

"Hey Lu, how about that ride?" I asked her. She nodded and suddenly Ilana phased ready to take her. "Thanks," I said to my sister. Lucy hopped on and Ilana took off heading for the forrest. The other two Pevensies stood there in astonishment.

"Did she-," started Susan.

"Yes, she did. Now run!" I told her grabbing her hand. We ran following the footsteps of Ilana into the forest. Once in the cover of the trees we tried to find Lucy and Ilana.

"Over here!" she said. We ran over to her and dived into the safety of a little cave. I was squashed in between Susan and Peter. Someone was sitting on my arm and someone else on my foot. But I forgot about the pain when the person pursuing us, got out of their sleigh and stood on top of the rock cave. The sun beat down from behind them and cast their shadow onto the snow before us. I held my breath.

After a what seemed like a day, the person we thought to be the Witch returned to their sleigh.

"Maybe she's gone?" asked Lucy.

"I'll go and have a look," said Peter beginning to move.

"No," I said placing my moveable arm on his chest pushing him back.

"You're no good to Narnia dead," Mr. Beaver whispered.

"Neither are you Beaver," Mrs. Beaver said to him worriedly.

"Thanks sweetheart," he said taking he hand. It was these glimpses of love between the always bickering couple that made me want to have a relationship like that some day too.

Mr. Beaver scurried out of the cave and there was silence between the rest of us.

"Come out, come out!" yelled Mr. Beaver. Lucy and I jumped at his surprise. "I hope you've all been good 'cause there is someone here to see ya!". We looked to each other in a state of confusion but got out none the less. As we filed out of the cave we were greeted by Father Christmas. An instant smile broke out across my face but fell when I saw someone standing behind him.

"Merry Christmas sir!" said Lucy beaming. "And Miss," Lucy finished after she saw the same person I did.

"It certainly is, Lucy," said Father Christmas. "Thanks to you."

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia," said Susan.

"It hasn't been for a hundred years. But now the Witch's power in crumbling," said a familiar voice. As the voice said this Father Christmas turned around, revealing the owner of the voice. My smile grew bigger as I realised who it was.

"Pessia!" I yelled and ran to my sister. "I've missed you!"

"As I have you sister!" she said hugging me back.

"It's been too long," said Ilana hugging Pessia. I stood beside my youngest surviving sister and tangled her blonde hair around my fingers. We were broken out of our sisterly moment by a grunt from Peter. I realised I had ignored the rest of them in my excitement.

"Pessia, these are the Kings and Queens. This is Peter, Susan and Lucy," I said introducing them. They all said their 'hellos' and 'how do you dos' and were interrupted by Lucy as she noticed the bag of presents.

"Presents," she exclaimed happily.

Father Christmas looked around in his bag and then held up a crystal bottle full of red liquid and then looked to Lucy, "The juice of a fire flower. One drop of this cordial will cure any injury," he said handing it to her and then continued, "And though I hope you never have to use this," he said handing her a Narnian dagger.

"Thank you sir, though I think I could be brave enough," she said to him.

"I'm sure you could, but battles are ugly affairs," he said to her. She smiled and then stood in front of me. I put my arms around her and bent down to inspect her presents. I looked up to see Susan walking forward to take her gift and caught Peter smiling at us.

"Susan," Father Christmas said, "trust in this bow and it will not easily miss." She looked at the bow and then to Father Christmas.

"What happened to 'battles are ugly affairs'?" she asked Father Christmas and he chuckled and turned back to his bag.

"And, thought you don't seem to have trouble making yourself heard, blow on this and wherever you are help will come," he said handing her a horn of ivory in the shape of Father.

"Thanks," she whispered and stood beside me.

He turned back to his bag and pulled out a sword and shield and turned to Peter, the rest of us watched in silence. "Peter, the time to use these might be near at hand." Peter slowly unsheathed his sword and the sun sparkled of it making us all stare in awe.

"Thank you sir," he said his eye unmoving from his blade.

"Ilana," Father Christmas said rummaging once more through his bag, "I return to you these. Your arrow and bow from long ago. Separated from you they are useless, but with you can bring down any warrior from across the land," he said handing her, her old bow and arrows from our time in the Order.

"Thank you Sir, I'm forever grateful."

"And for you Ella, your old swords. You know that it is when they are used as one they have the greatest impact. Use them well and reclaim you title," he said smiling.

"Thank you Father Christmas," I said stepping back to my sisters and friends side.

"I best be off! Winer is almost over and things do pile up when you've been gone for a hundred years!" he said grunting as he picked up his bag of presents and put them in his sleigh. Before he got in he turned to us and said, "Long live Aslan!". He then cracked his whip, and the reindeer sped off!

"Bye!"

"Merry Christmas!"

"Told you he was real," Lucy said to her older siblings. I had to stifle my laughter.

"Did you hear what he said?" Peter asked turning to us all. We looked at each other with no clue to what he was referring too.

"What did he say King Peter?" asked Pessia.

Peter flinched at the use of his title, "Winter is almost over, and you know what that means; no more ice."

My two sisters looked at me and horrified look on their faces. "Not cold water."

"Yes, freezing cold water," I told Ilana who shivered at the thought.

"That's right, big cat's don't like water do they?" asked Susan grinning.

"Not at all," I told her, following the Beaver's who began to walk towards the river.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Don't forget to leave some idead for a special moment! :)**

**Much love, allycat23**


	5. Chapter 4: Thawing Out

**Hello readers! I tried to get this chapter up as fast as I could for all of you! This chapter might be a little boring, but Ella sort of seems to thaw out. She actually is nice to Peter in this one, sort of! hahaha :)**

**I want to remind you all of the competition im holding! I would love if you could PM me a defining moment between the relationship of Peter and Ella! It can be a sweet line or whatever you'd like! All credit will be given to you! There is still a week to submit something! **

**I would like to send my thanks to LivForMusic and Charli Stewart for favoriting/following! This chapter is dedicated to you both! **

**And to joycelyn. : You are as are all of my readers, special to me, so with that in mind, I love dedicating a chapter to them! I'm hoping to make this story into a good read! Hopefully in future chapters it'll excite all my readers a bit more and get them spreading the word about it! I'd love to hear if you have any ideas for the competition! Keep reviewing and thanks for the support! x**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Pessia's POV**

We were no where near the River and we all began to slow down, even the Beavers, who'd been hounding the others to hurry up, had begun to slow under the changing weather. The sun was more dominant than usual which was good. It was a sign that the Witch's powers were weakening.

"So how have you been these last hundred years?" asked Ilana looping her arm through mine.

"Well, probably just as you have been I suppose. Quite miserable and cold although I did have company from Father Christmas and some elves," I told her smiling.

"What's it like at his house?" asked Ella joining us after she had left Peter to guard the back of the group.

"Well, it's big for starters. Tools and toys sit in every possible corner and shelf. There are always sweets around and the reindeers are absolutely gorgeous!" I told them trying to capture my home for the last hundred years into a sentence.

"Any news from Eden or Liora?" asked Ella softer. I shook my head in response. Like them, I too hadn't heard from Eden or Liora. We'd all been separated to be kept safe; our guardians wouldn't risk that for at least a minute with one another. Well mine wouldn't anyway. It was silent between us for a moment.

"I have seen father though," I whispered softly. Ilana and Ella both leaned in intrigued by what was to come.

"What did he say? Tell us!" exclaimed a rather excited Ilana.

"He came by about a week or so ago and told Father Christmas and myself about the arrival of the Kings and Queens. Although they hadn't come yet, he just knew it was time. So he explained the purpose of our immortality and told me all my sisters are safe. Then he said goodbye and went to gather troops and set up our army," I told them. Their eyes shone with hope.

"Did he tell you where he went? Why he didn't come sooner to see any of us?" Ella said sadly. I took her hand in mine and held it tight. I knew Ella was hurting about events that happened so many years ago, we all were, but she looked at it as her fault and she also looked at our father's disappearance as a consequence of her poor leadership skills, even if it wasn't.

"Ella, stop. You know Father always goes away, this time he just went away for a long time okay," I told her taking on the role of big sister.

"I know, I just-" I cut her off. I knew her too well.

"You just think it's your fault but it's not. You were trying to get back a free Narnia and we lost our sisters in that battle," I told her, holding her hand tighter.

"Let's just change the subject," said Ilana smiling at us both. She was right. We didn't need to bring ourselves down especially when we had another battle on our hands.

"So what are the Kings and Queens like?" I asked them both seeing as they spent a great deal of time with them so far.

"Lucy, the youngest, is just like Ziphora. She's a strong believer and looks at Narnia with imagination and excitement. Her energy is just so infectious," said Ilana beaming. It was obvious to me that the two have developed quite a strong bond.

"Susan, the eldest girl is quite skeptical about war and Narnia itself. Although she does have a little bit of humour and she's very kind. I'm finding myself enjoying time I have with her," Ella said looking at the girl who had a questioning look on her face.

"The Kings?" I asked either of them.

"Well we only met Edmund for a little bit, because he ran off to the Witch's house. He'd been tricked by her and is most likely one of her prisoners now. But he was quite the grumpy one," Ilana said giggling. Ella joined in too. The smiles on their faces were ones I had been dying to see for a long time.

I then turned around to take a look at the oldest King behind me, he then caught my gaze and smiled. A little bit embarrassed by him catching me, I bowed slightly and turned around to my sisters.

"And the oldest King, what is he like?" I asked.

Ella snorted and then began a short speech on her opinion of the King. "He's horrible. Totally insufferable, inconsiderate, way too hard on his siblings, wished death upon one of them. He has the ability to get under ones skin and he has the audacity to speak to me like we're some sort of friends."

"Sounds like someone else I know," said Ilana raising her eyebrows to me.

"Yes, sort of like a girl named Ella we knew long ago," I said giggling. "So you like the King then?" I asked her smirking.

"Well enough, for now. Although that could change easily," she said turning around to catch a glimpse of the young King.

"Sister, you know yourself all to well that you're too alike to not like one another," Ilana said as a matter-of-factly.

"She knows all to well that he has a great chance at her heart."

"I'm sorry, you must be mistaken. Did you not hear that's he's absolutely insufferable?" she asked flustered.

"Well I know it'll be inevitable," said Ilana.

"Me too," I said agreeing with her. "Go talk to him, and try to be nice. Your friendships with men always start off rough," I told her winking.

"No, I refuse. You're meant to support me decision as my sisters," she whispered furiously.

"As your sister's we're meant to keep your best interests at heart and we know the King is one of them," said Ilana.

"Go on now," I told her as I sped up with Ilana by my side, leaving our big sister to make small talk with the King.

* * *

**Ella's POV**

I trudged along behind the rest of the group, but fast enough to not let Peter catch up to me. I held a stick in my hand and used it to hit everything around me in my frustrated mood. I thought being reunited with my sisters after so many years we'd be much more mature given our actual age. But I was wrong, at heart they're still sixteen.

My cloak was dragging along the ground, the edges were wet and ripped and it wasn't doing anything to keep me warm. I pulled it tighter around me and was paying too much attention to the task that I didn't even notice the log in front of me. I tripped and stumbled a little bit. I looked up to see that nobody had noticed but heard snickering from behind. _'Great, he saw,'_ I said to myself.

"Are you okay?" he asked coming towards me trying but failing to hide his laughter.

"Absolutely peachy," I said giving up my hard stare to laugh at myself.

"She smiles," he said, starting to walk off and I followed quickly.

"I'm sorry?" I asked him confused.

"In the time I have been here, you've never once smiled. Not at me anyway," he said shrugging. I thought back to the last day or so. I think I'd smiled to everyone else but him. I must come across as an awful kind of person.

"Times have been tough. Smiling isn't really needed," I told him, making sure I kept my eyes watching were I was going.

"Well, I'm sure you can smile now, you got another sister back," he said as he took in the scenery around us.

"Twenty three more, and I don't think I will ever stop smiling," I told him. I watched as my two sisters laughed at something ahead of us. It has never been so good to see the two familiar heads of hair walk before me.

"Well, I think if you get five back, you have to smile everyday, at least once," he said looking at me.

"And if that happens, you have to say one nice thing to your siblings," I told him chuckling a bit.

"I think we have a deal and a half," he said sticking out his hand. I looked at it puzzled. What was I meant to do? Sniff it? He seemed to notice my confusion and said, "You shake it. It's how you confirm the deal."

"Oh," I said as I grabbed his fingers and shook his arm wildly.

"We'll work on that," he said as he laughed at my attempt at a hand shake.

"Is that what you did at your home?" I asked him. Ever since they arrived, I was intrigued to learn about their world. Mr. Beaver only had so man books on what King Frank and Queen Helen's old home was like.

"Yes, a little different to your style though. It's kind of a greeting or deal confirmer, I suppose," he said thinking about the odd gesture.

"What about saying goodbye?" I asked, getting more curious as he spoke.

"Well, men still shake hands, girls kiss or hug. You can wave or you can kind of just stand there. When my Dad went to war, I just sort of stood there but I knew he knew I was saying goodbye," he said turning to me, smiling rather sadly.

"Your home is at war too?"

"Yes. A world war actually. We're fighting the Germans," he said stepping over a log.

"Germans? Are they the bad ones?" I asked.

"We think so, they don't. Let's just say their leader is like the Witch," he said to me thoughtfully.

"Well I hope your Dad does win then!" I said to him, a gruff look on my face. He chuckled softly at the expression. "How come you didn't go?" I asked him next.

"There is an age limit. I am too young, but I wanted to go. Some of my friends went, but my Mum wouldn't sign the papers."

"But if you wanted to fight in that war, why won't you fight ours?" I asked a little confused.

"It's different."

"How is it different Peter? It's war," I told him raising my voice slightly.

"Because Ella, you fight with swords, we fight with guns. And at home my sisters would be far away from that. Here they're expected to fight and I don't want them to be hurt. I have to protect them," he said explaining it to me.

"You're not the only one protecting them Peter. My sisters and I were given that job. We're not going to let them get hurt."

"How do you know? You thought your sisters weren't going to get hurt by the Witch and look what happened to them," he said. I looked at him in disbelief. Completely insufferable, arrogant, ignorant to my feelings. How could he?

"Did you really just say that?" I asked him, unable to make eye contact. He shook his head, knowing straight away he'd made a mistake.

"I'm sorry Ella, I didn't mean it like that."

"No, it's exactly what you meant. What else could you possibly mean?" I asked him stopping in the middle of the path and looked him in the eye. He was half a head taller than me and bigger too. But I matched his stance and stood right up to him. I was so close I could feel his chest rise and fall.

"I'm scared for them, just like you probably were. I'm getting everything I wished for at home with getting to be apart of a war to save my home and now, I'm scared."

"Still doesn't excuse what you said."

"I know, I'm sorry. But, you must know how I feel," he said gripping my shoulders.

"I do and it's a difficult situation. But Peter, with a sword you can do anything," I said tapping the hilt of it.

"Hopefully." He replied letting go of my shoulders.

"Well, I better be getting back to my sisters. Wouldn't want the Witch to get them," I said giving him a hard glare. He knew how bad I felt, he knew that a comment like that would hurt me deeply. It's a wonder why I don't like him. '_Some King he'll be'_ I thought to myself as I turned around and waltzed back to my sisters.

* * *

**Peter's POV**

We came to the river in the afternoon. The sun was begging to set and everyone was getting restless. Ella had barely said two words to me since I made that stupid comment, and I suppose she told Ilana and Pessia too, as they sent me cold looks throughout the trip. Susan and Lucy too must've found out for they were also bitter towards me. I was alone with a strong sisterhood and things were not looking good.

We stood there looking at the river. "Come on you lot," said Mr. Beaver as he walked down the side of the river.

"Wait, maybe we should think about this," said Susan looking at the ice breaking away and floating down the river.

"We don't have time," I told her frustrated. We need to find Edmund and get out of here.

"I was just trying to be realistic," she said her voice showing her emotions.

"No, you're trying to be smart," I paused glaring at her, "as usual!". My patience was wearing thin.

"So much for being nice," I heard Ella say under her breathe. I huffed and walked forward. I put one foot on the ice and in an instant it cracked sending steam up into the air.

"Wait, maybe I should go first," said Mr. Beaver pushing me back.

"Maybe you should," I told him, holding onto Lu's shoulder worriedly. Mr. Beaver stood onto the ever thinning ice, patting it down with his tail and making sure it was safe for us to cross. He stepped a little to much to his left which caused the ice to crack. Mrs. Beaver held her breath and then shook her head.

"You've been sneaking second helpings haven't you?" she asked him starting across the ice motioning for us to follow.

"Well you never know which meal is going to be your last; especially with your cooking," retorted Mr. Beaver. We stifled our laughs and kept along the path Mr. Beaver had found.

"If Mum knew what we were doing..." said Susan and she shakily made her way across the ice.

"Mums not here!" I yelled to her. We then heard the ice above us crack and fall to the ground. We looked up immediately.

"Oh no!" Lucy yelled as she saw a sight the rest of us did not want to. The witches wolves had found us and were now surrounding us on either side. Their growls filled the air and we all stopped in our tracks. There was no way out. I drew my sword out and Lucy and Susan huddled around my back while the sisters stood side by side also brandishing their weapons.

"Put that down boy, someone might get hurt," growled Maugrim. Mr. Beaver ran forward but was easily pinned down by a wolf. I pointed my sword to his captor at once.

"Don't worry about me! Slit his throat!" yelled Mr. Beaver as he struggled under the powerful paw.

"Leave now while you can, and you're brother leaves with you," said Maugrim beginning to move slowly.

"Stop, Peter! Maybe we should listen to him," said Susan arguing with me.

"Smart girl," Maugrim said as he acknowledged Susan's pleas.

"King Peter, let us handle this. They're trying to trick you. Don't listen to him," Pessia said as the girls moved closer to us; the wolves on their side moving in on them.

"Don't listen to him Peter. Kill him! Kill him now!" exclaimed Mr. Beaver.

"I can handle this myself Pessia," I said to her a little harshly as I was concentrating on saving us all.

"Look, just because some man in a red suit hands you a sword doesn't make you a hero! So just drop it!" Susan yelled at me. I was shaking at this stage. The adrenaline coursed through my body, making the sword quiver slightly.

"Susan, you're not helping," growled Ella as she moved closer to me with her swords. "Peter, we've got this. Just let us do this, you don't know what you're doing," she said to me. I sent her a harsh stare. I'm not letting her protect my family again, that is my job. I had to prove myself.

"What's it going to be Son of Adam? We're not going to wait and neither is the river." Just as Maugrim finished, the ice that had formed over the rivers drop, began to crack and let the water spurt through covering us with droplets of water.

"Peter!" Lucy screeched as she grabbed my coat.

"Hold onto me," I said as I stabbed the sword in the ice.

"What are you doing!? You're crazy!" yelled Ella as she looked at me bewildered.

The ice began to break away from the rest and floated down the river. The three sisters phased into their lioness form and dove into the water. As I turned around the wall of ice broke and let one hundred years worth of water flow down, creating a enormous wave, that covered Susan, Lucy and myself. We resurfaced and watched around us as the girls and the Beaver's began to push our float to shore.

Susan stepped off first and was joined with the Beaver's who shook off the water. I looked down to help Lucy get off but only found her empty coat. I turned around to Susan who had noticed the damp coat that should've been around Lucy.

"What have you done?" yelled Susan, worry etched into her face. Maybe Ella was right. Maybe I couldn't protect my family. Why do I always let my stubbornness and pride get in the way? That was their job, to protect us. If I can't protect my family, how do they expect me to protect a whole country. I'm just as stubborn teenager.

"Lucy!"

"Lucy!"

"Lucy!"

"Has anyone seen my coat?" a familiar voice asked. I turned around to see Lucy walking through the trees, arms around her boy trying to warm herself up. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Don't worry love your brother has got you well looked after," said Mr. Beaver smiling.

"Where are the girls?" asked Susan still looking around. We looked to the water to see the three lioness' lying on top of the ice. The slowly began to phase back as we watched in amusement.

"Are you alright?" asked Lucy as Ilana rolled over.

"I'd be better if your brother let us handle that situation," she said grumpily as she began to stand up and walk over to us.

"I did the best I could," I told her, hurt by her remark.

"Yes, well your best turns out to be quite ridiculous and dangerous," said Pessia as she stood next to Susan and let my sister wring out her hair. I turned to Ella hearing what she had to say. But for the moment she stayed quiet and stood their with her hands on her hips.

"I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore," said Mrs. Beaver trying to break the ice. We followed her gaze and stared at the trees that were defrosting. Instead of snow, the were now covered with pink cherry blossoms.

"Come on you lot. Not far now until we get to Aslan," said Mr. Beaver leading the way. The girls shrugged of their coats and capes leaving me to follow suit. They began to walk off and I laid my coat down, I went to follow them until I felt a strong grip around my arm.

"Finally come to insult me," I said as I looked at Ella. Her face scrunched up in fury. Her hair was plastered across her face and she moved a hand to push it back showing me how angry she really was.

"What did you think you were doing Peter? You could've killed us all."

"But I didn't," I pointed out to her.

She shook her head at my sass. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm your protector? How many times will one of your siblings nearly die before you realise that? And as I and my sisters have been in the best Order around for a hundred years or more, and as your protectors, you best believe we are going to handle these sorts of situations better than you until you, yourself are King!" she whispered softly but still managed to do it harshly.

"I had to prove myself," I told her.

"Prove yourself to who Peter?" she asked puzzled.

"You! I had to prove that I could protect my family and protect this country."

"Peter, you never have to prove yourself to me. My father has chosen you as King for a reason. Now, I know you can protect them, but for now that's my job, okay," she told me softly but this time not harshly. Her hand moved to my shoulder and squeezed it slightly. Despite what I had said to her earlier this morning, she was being uncharacteristically nice to me. Maybe things were going to change.

"Besides it being your job, why do you care about us so much?" I asked her matching her volume.

"Why?" she asked surprised and laughed sadly, "Because, you and your siblings are now my family. I can't lose more family. I don't think my heart will be able to withstand that pain again."

"Okay," I said grateful she was being honest with me.

"This doesn't mean I like you anymore than I did before. You're still a pain in my neck," she said returning to her harsh self and walked off to find the others. She left me standing there, the place were she squeezed my shoulder burning with attraction, even if she didn't like me.

* * *

**Please review! I'd love at least three for this chapter! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**Much love, allycat23. x**


	6. Chapter 5: New Wounds, New Friendships

**Good evening lovely readers! Here is chapter 5! It took me a little longer than expected by, better late than never! **

**Firstly, my little competition is still opened! Please send in any ideas you have for the relationship between Ella and Peter! All credit will be given to you when that chapter is being written!**

**A huge thanks to Amandla123, EdmundPevensie for evermore, Ch3rryies, NicaArmstong and Hazza's-curls-are-beautiful for favouriting/following this story! This chapter is dedicated to you! Thanks for your support!**

**On to reviews: **

**joycelyn. : Thanks once again! I thought that I should progress their friendship/hateship a little! hahha! Well I hope you weren't waiting to long! x**

**Shuminaaaa: Thanks! I'm glad you 'love love LOVE' my story! hahah! I juts quoted you btw! I'm so glad you think my take on this kind of story is not rushed! That was one of the main things I was worried about! And no, I do not happen to have a beta! I would love to though! I always plan and write my chapters the same day I upload them, so I tend to be lazy and don't edit properly! I'm also from Australia, so some spelling may be different! But thanks for your support! And if you'd like to Beta this story, PM me! :)**

**Without further or do, enjoy! x**

* * *

**Ella's POV**

We were nearing Aslan's camp by the late afternoon. As we walked over the top of the hill, tents of red and gold filled out sights. Lucy ran forward in excitement and was greeted by a dryad. Her body was made visible by light pink petals, and as soon as she came, the sooner she was swept off by the wind leaving Lucy bewildered.

Susan walked next to me and let out a deflated sigh. "I'm beginning to wonder if we'll ever get home," she said looking at me. The homesickness was evident in her brown eyes.

"Susan, I know you're missing your home but why not enjoy Narnia while you're here? One day my father could send you back and you might end up missing this," I said gesturing to our surroundings.

"It's not that I don't like being here, because I do, truly. It's just that, what if I fall in love with this place and then be pushed back into my own world? I just think that my heart will not be able to cope." I put my arm around her, she was afraid, it made everything she'd done her understandable. How can you be in love with something you're scared of?

"You will not know if your heart will be able to cope until that time comes. But don't dwell on the future Su; you're missing out on now."

She smiled at me and nodded her head, "I guess you're right."

"Guess? I believe you should know I'm right," I chuckled and she joined in.

Soon enough we arrived to the front of the camp. We stood back and let the three Majesties walk in front. After all, all of this was in honour of them. As we walked, the Narnians stopped their work to look at the royals. Susan shifted uncomfortably under their gaze.

"Why are they all staring at us?" she said through her teeth as she smiled uncomfortably.

"Maybe they think you look funny," said Lucy grinning which caused her eldest brother to stifle a laugh.

Next to us, Mrs. Beaver hurriedly ran her paws through her fur, trying to look her best in the spotlight.

"Stop your fussing love, you look lovely," said Mr. Beaver. Which reassurance from her husband, Mrs. Beaver lowered her paws and smiled to every Narnian she passed.

"This is it, we're finally getting our home back," said Pessia as she took my hand and squeezed it tight.

Peter then came to a stop at the front of the biggest tent and pulled out his sword, holding it up as a sign of respect. "We have come to see Aslan."

As if on cue, the wind began to blow the tents and everyone around us began to kneel. Our father stepped out from the tent and was closely followed by two lioness', ones I could never mistake for other than my sisters, Eden and Liora. I smiled brightly and kneeled like everyone else had.

Everyone then stood and looked at my father, waiting for him to speak. "Welcome Peter, Son of Adam, Susan and Lucy daughter's of Eve. Welcome Beavers and to you, my daughters. You all have my thanks, but where is the fourth?" he asked.

"That's why we are here," Peter said speaking clearly.

"We had a little trouble along the way," Susan finished for her brother.

"He's been captured by the White Witch," said Peter sadly. The crowd gasped at news and began to chatter loudly.

"He betrayed them your excellence," said Mr. Beaver loudly.

"Beaver," I warned. No one had to know of Edmund's mistakes, there was no doubt in my mind that he wasn't paying for them already.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" bellowed Oreius, agitating the crowd further.

"Peace Oreius," my father said calmly.

"It's my fault really. I was too hard on him," said Peter looking at his feet ashamed.

"We all were," said Susan placing a comforting hand on her brother's shoulder. I smiled at the gesture between the two siblings.

"Sir, we need to help him. He's our brother," said Lucy looking up at Aslan with her big eyes.

"I know dear. That makes the betrayal all the worse. It may be harder than you think," said Aslan thoughtfully. The Pevensie's looked crestfallen at his response.

"I shall think about it more and let you know the plan," he said trying to revive their dispositions. Having the desired affect, the children smiled once more and with that my father returned to his tent. Everyone returned to their work and Eden and Liora phased into their human form and ran towards us.

"Sisters!" Liora called out and we ran forward too.

"Eden!" I beamed as I clashed into her wrapping my arms around her in a tight hug. "Liora!" I exclaimed moving on to my other sister. Ilana and Pessia soon followed and the remaining lioness' were reunited once again.

"I'm so glad you are safe," I said as I ran my hands over Eden's black curls and Liora's fiery red ones.

"I'm so glad you're here," said Eden placing her hand over mine.

"I better introduce you too our friends," I said after a pregnant silence was shared between all sisters. We walked over the the Pevensies who were standing there watching us awkwardly.

"Eden and Liora, this is King Peter," I told them and they bowed. Shyly, Peter bowed back.

"A pleasure," he said once he had risen.

"These two lovely ladies are Susan and Lucy, soon to be Queens," Pessia said. The girls all bowed to one another.

"Well you two better come with us, we need to make you more Narnian," said Eden taking the girls' hands. They smiled gratefully.

"Oreius will take you to your tent King," said Liora, calling Oreius over. The girls waved to their brother and followed Eden with Ilana, Pessia and I in tow. He waved back to all of us and followed Oreius to his own tent.

* * *

**Susan's POV**

Lucy and I sat in our private tent trying to decide what I should do with my hair, when we heard laughter coming from the tent next to us. They sounded so happy to be together whilst Lucy and I sat there in silence, staring at my reflection in the mirror.

"They sound like they're having fun," Lucy smiled sadly. "Why don't we go over?".

"Lucy, that's not proper. We can't just interrupt people on private moments."

"Susan, we're in a magical world. I doubt they care about being proper," she snapped and walked out of the tent, probably into the girls' one. I returned to staring at my mirror, holding up different strands off hair that would match the style of my dark green dress.

"Susan," said Ella poking her head through the tent flap. "Come out, we're going to braid hair."

I looked at her hesitantly.

"Oh come on, we're going to sit on the river bank. Don't worry, I'm not all that bad at braiding hair," she laughed. I nodded to her and took her hand letting her lead me out to the others who had already formed a line. I took a seat behind Pessia and began to braid her blonde hair, sticking some white flowers that were on the ground into it.

Ella ran her fingers through my hair and I sighed in content. It reminded me of Mum and how she used to do that same thing. She carefully separated my hair and began to braid it gently. "Thank you," I told her, not only thanking her for braiding my hair, but for making me not scared of Narnia and finally being able to fall in love with it.

"Mother hasn't had a dress like this since before the war," I told Lucy as she twirled around in hers, showing it off to the girls.

"Maybe we should bring back a whole trunk load when we go home!" Lucy said as she had stopped spinning and become slightly dizzy.

"If we go home," I said softly which caused Lucy to frown. "I'm sorry I'm like that. We used to have fun, didn't we?".

"Yes, before you got boring," Lucy mused, earning laughter from the onlookers.

"Are you going to take that Susan?" asked Ilana getting up and coming to stand next to me.

"Oh really Lucy?" I asked mischievously and then splashed Lucy. The others all got up and began to join in with our mini water fight.

"Eden, stop it!" yelled Ella behind me. I turned round to see Ella running towards me, she lost her balance, fell onto me and we both tumbled to the ground laughing hysterically. I walked out of the river to get a towel. The rest of the girls followed wringing out their hair and dresses. I pulled a towel off the branch and was greeted by a wolf!

"Ah!" I yelled startling everyone.

"Please don't run, we're very tired and we'd prefer to kill you quickly."

"The horn! The horn!" yelled Pessia. I threw my towel in the wolves face and grabbed my horn blowing it as hard and as loud as I could.

"Everyone up the tree, now!" bellowed Ella as she phased into her lioness' form. We all climbed the tree as fast as we could and watched Ella and she circled with the wolves.

"A daughter of Aslan. How unfortunate to survive our last hunting trip only to be killed saving these useless humans," growled Maugrim.

This must've struck a chord within Ella because she leaped forward and attacked the wolf. It was hardly a fair fight as the other wolf came up behind Ella and dragged his claws along her back, revealing her red flesh. She howled in pain and Maugrim took this as his chance an knocked her against the tree we were in hard. She lay beneath us unmoving.

"Ella!" Liora and Lucy screamed. I lost balance at the sight and my feet began to dangle off the edge leaving them free for the wolf to get.

Suddenly we heard the nose of a rescue as Peter brandished his sword and ran forward. "Get back!" he yelled heroically.

"Peter!" Lucy yelled. The wolves turned around to see Peter standing with his sword.

"Come on!" growled Maugrim. "We've been through this before. You and I both kno you don't have the courage to do this!"

"Peter! Watch out!" I yelled down to him. They continued to circle until Aslan cam and landed a paw on the second wolf. Oreius ran up with his sword ready to fight.

"Stay you weapons, this is Peter's battle," Aslan said. And the rest of the troops stopped.

"You may think you're a King," said Maugrim as he moved closer. "But you're going to die like a dog!" he finished and leaped forward attacking Peter. It happened so fast I was barely able to see if he had killed Peter or not. I got out of the tree and fast and I could and own to Peter's side while the girls went to Ella.

Lucy and I pushed the wolf of Peter and he sat up, bewildered by what had just happen. A smiled spread across my face as I embraced my brother. Aslan walked up to us all and spoke softly yet clearly.

"Peter, clean your sword. Everyone else follow the other one, he'll lead you to Edmund." The troops behind Oreius sped off after the wolf and the girls got up ready to follow.

"Not you four, you'll will take her to the infirmary."

"Sir, I have my cordial!" said Lucy rushing over to get it for Ella.

"My dear child, that will not work on her. Our blood shall heal the wound itself in a little while," Aslan said smiling at her.

I looked towards the girls who gently picked up Ella, who had by now turned back into her human form; blood splattered across every inch of her.

"Peter, please kneel. You shall be knighted." I looked around in disbelief, how is his happening?

* * *

**Ella's POV**

I rolled around uncomfortably. My sides and my back ached from where the wolf had ripped my flesh. I opened my eyes so I could try and assess the damage myself.

"Ella, stay still, the burning will go soon," said Liora who was next to me. She too knew the sensation of this pain, when our blood tried to heal wounds.

"I know, sister. Just want to see the damage," I chuckled sitting up.

"Ella," she started but then thought better of it.

"What is it?" I asked softly.

"It's a long time over due and I know that you would still not hold it against me but, but I feel terrible about how we left things when we last saw each other," she said moving onto the bed. I thought back to the last time we saw each other and how she was so mad at me for sending us into battle and then for the witching killing our sisters.

"Liora, it-"

"No it's not fine," she said cutting me off. "I'm sorry, Ella. Really and truly. It wasn't your fault at all," she said resting her head on my lap.

"Shh, Lio, I could never be mad at you. But thank you for the apology," I said stroking her hair. Her red curls were spread across my lap and were still as long as ever. I looked at her shaking body. I might've accepted the apology but deep down, I knew I was to blame about our sister's deaths and that Liora was right to blame me.

Liora sat up and rubbed away the tears from her eyes. "W-we are g-going to get ready for tonight's feast," she told me, as she took my hand gently and helped me out of the bed. I stood up with ease and twisted around to see my back. It was still slightly scared but it would disappear soon enough.

"What feast?" I asked her turning to face her.

"Father wants everyone to celebrate the arrival of the Kings and Queens," she said as we slowly walked out of the infirmary.

* * *

"Alright, that's enough soaking," I told Eden as I held up a towel for her to step into once she got out of the bath. She sighed unhappily, but got out and allowed me too wrap the towel around her small body and placed a kiss on her head.

"My turn!" said Pessia as she jumped into the bath.

"At this rate, we'll be the last ones to the table," said Ilana who was washing Liora's hair with lavender.

"Well, we can't be! We need to make sure Ella gets a seat next to the King," giggled Pessia.

"Oi, cheeky. Besides, I don't like him you I know I think he's i-"

"Insufferable," muttered Ilana and Pessia at the same time.

"Maybe you should just start over. He did save your life you know. He saved us all too," said Liora before she ducked under the water to wash out the lavender.

"I suppose I do owe him thanks, and maybe an apology or two."

"More like five," said Pessia. I yanked her hair and she gave a yell. The other girls laughed, happy that we were finally together.

* * *

"Ready to go?" I asked, as Ilana finally finished putting her sandal on.

"Yes, sister. Be more patient though," she said moving to do her hair. Her navy blue dress dragged along the grass and bought out her blue eyes.

Liora la next to me, her orange dress matching her fiery hair and the gold embroidery reflecting the little bits of sunlight playfully.

"It feels so good to wear dresses again," said Eden as she spun around in her purple dress.

"I know!" exclaimed Pessia, the dark yellow of her dress matching her curly blonde locks.

"Well, I mean, it'll help Ella's get the Kings attention. I mean have you seen the cut of that dress," said Ilana wiggling her eyebrows. The girls decided to dress me in a dark green dress that matched my eyes. The dress was fairly plain besides the bodice panelling and the low cut neck.

"Is this why you lot insisted on dressing me tonight?" I whined realising it was the exact reason.

"No," scoffed Eden.

"Come on girls, while we're still young," said Susan as she popped her head inside the tent.

"Su, were one hundred and sixteen years old," I told her laughing as I walked out of the tent. Peter turned around and our eyes locked instantly, a sly smile creeping onto my face that I quickly hid by looking down.

"What do you at a Narnian party?" asked Lucy inquisitively.

"Just you wait and see," said Ilana and she and Eden took the girls hand. The rest followed them which left Peter and I at the back of the group like always.

"Peter," I said stopping. It was about time I stopped being so hard on him. He did save my life as well as my sisters. He really didn't need protecting anymore.

"Yes?" he asked as he turned around and walked back towards me.

"I just, um, I guess I owe you my thanks," I told him as I gritted my teeth.

"You would've done the same," he said dismissing his actions with a wave of his hand.

"No, I mean it," I said grabbing his hand which stopped him from walking away. "You saved me and my sisters, and for that you'll always have my thanks."

"It was the least I can do after you protecting me and my family," he chuckled looking down to were my hand was still place around his wrist. "As much as I hate to admit it."

I laughed along with him. He was right, we are exactly the same; no wonder we clash all the time. After the laughter died down, there was a pregnant pause between us. He cleared his throat and I removed my hand that was still around his.

"I just want to say sorry, for being a stubborn and insufferable person," he said honestly.

"Me too, I'm sorry for being so hard on you. After everything that's happened today, I can't be rude to you any longer," I laughed softly.

"So, shall we start over?" he asked softly. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I'd like that." He cleared his throat and stuck out his hand.

"Hi, my name is Peter. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said. I looked down at his hand and shook it like I had done the first time he taught me the gesture.

"My name is Ariella. I'm Ella to my friends," I told him.

"Well, we better be off Ella. Don't want to miss the feast," he said chuckling at how ridiculous we must've looked or sounded.

"Do we still need to work on the hand shake?" I asked him as we began to walk towards the bonfire.

"Just a little," he said as he smiled widely.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**REVIEWS = LOVE**

**always, allycat23**


	7. Chapter 6: Cloaked Affections

**Hey readers! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated but here it chapter six! There will be a little surprise at the end! :)**

**Thanks to PheonixSong2013, FABREVANS12, Valerie Michaelis and LittleDarling13 for following/favouriting this story! Your support means a lot to me! This chapter is dedicated to you!**

**On to the reviews!**

**PheonixSong2013: I'm so glad you love this story! I hope this chapter makes you happy and makes your love grow!**

**joycelyn. : I'm glad they moved on to, I was running out of bad things about Peter! hahaha! Well this now brings your mention tally up to four! Enjoy this chapter!**

**SHUMINAAAAA: I laughed reading about you laughing at how she shakes hands! Don't worry my mum thinks I'm crazy too! My mind sometimes does ridiculous things that I won't pick up until a week later! It sucks I know! Hopefully I will get a BETA one day! Enjoy!**

**Without further or do here is chapter six! I hope you all get butterflies! x**

* * *

**Ella's POV**

We all awoke to the trumpet blaring in the distance. A chorus of groans escaped the moutchs of my sisters and I chuckled at the familiar noise.

"If the sun isn't up, neither am I," groaned Eden from the far side of the tent.

"There better be a good reason for getting up this early," said Liora as she sat up, her red hair pointing in all directions.

"There is," I told them as I sat myself up. "We haven't trained in a long time and we can't go into battle with training," I told them wisely.

"Right then, I guess we better get up," muttered Ilana a little bit worried. The others looked around and followed Ilana. The morning was full of shouting and arguing over who got what training top and which boots looked better with what pants. I sat in silence and watched them fuss about knowing that I would be left to wear the left overs anyway. As they moved away to tie up their hair and went and surveyed my clothes. They'd left me with black pants, a cream top and a black leather bodice and black boots. I was going to look like a snow leopard.

We waited for the Pevensies to get ready and join us for breakfast. Lucy walked over and hugged us all, cheery as always.

"What are we going to do today?" she asked as we waited for Peter and Susan.

"First, we're going to eat breakfast and then we might train," I told her.

"But Santa didn't give me anything to train with," she said worriedly.

"Well maybe there is a reason for that," said Peter as he caught on to our conversation from afar.

"And what might that be?" asked Lucy grumpily.

"You're far too young Lu," said Peter.

"I hardly think twelve is far to young," she said harshly. Peter stepped back with his hands in the air.

"I'm just trying to keep you safe," he told her innocently.

"Sorry, to keep you waiting," said Susan as she rushed over.

"Not a problem," smiled Pessia. We then began our walk over to our table when Lucy gasped in surprise.

"Edmund!" she yelled. She started to run off towards her brother, but Peter grabbed her arm just in time and she sprung back into her eldest brother's body. We all looked up and saw Edmund standing on top of a rock with father. At the call of his name Edmund turned to face us all and slowly began to walk down.

He finally reached us and stood in front of us in silence, my father by his side. "What's done is done. There is no reason to bring up the past with your brother."

We all nodded to Aslan even though it wasn't directed to most of us. Father walked off into his tent and left the rest of us standing their in silence.

"Hello," said Edmund quietly.

"Oh, Edmund!" exclaimed Lucy and threw her arms around her brother. Susan smiled and joined in too.

"Are you alright?" asked Susan smiling. I turned to look at Peter who looked angry but almost like he was going to cry at the same time.

"I'm a little tired," Edmund responded.

"Get some sleep," Peter said gruffly. I looked at him, silently pleading with him to be nice to his brother. Edmund walked off, the smile on his face gone. Susan shot Peter the same look I had. "Oh and Edmund," paused Peter, "Try not to wander off again."

Edmund smirked at his brother and returned to the tent to rest and clean up for breakfast.

* * *

We made our way to our table and sat down happily. It was only a matter of time before Edmund and some faun's came over with our food. As Edmund sat down I smiled at him.

"It's nice to see you and Ilana again," he said softly.

"A pleasure," Ilana responded.

"And these are our other sisters. This is Eden, Pessia and Liora," I said making introductions.

"Your majesty," they all said bowing their heads. Edmund scanned the girls and began to blush a little when his eyes swept over Liora. I giggled at the boy and began to dig into the breakfast. Edmund began shovelling food into his mouth trying to distract himself.

"Narnia isn't going to run out of toast Ed," said Lucy laughing.

"You never know," joked Eden.

Peter stood up and walked over to a rock and leaned against it. We all shared confused looks.

"You better pack some for the journey home then," he told his siblings. I looked at him in disbelief.

"We're going home?" asked Susan surprised.

"You are," he paused as he came back to sit beside me and Lucy. "I promised mum I'd keep your three safe, but there's no reason I can't stay and keep you three safe."

"But they need our help, all four of us," said Lucy.

"She's right Peter. You alone will not help, we're strongest when you are all together," I told him.

"It's too dangerous. You almost drowned Lucy and Edmund was almost killed," Peter exclaimed.

"Which is why we have to stay," said Edmund standing up to his big brother. I was slightly surprised and shocked at his little outburst of courage. We all stared at Edmund for a moment before he began again.

"I've seen what the White Witch can do and I've helped her do it and we can't just leave these people behind to suffer for it."

Lucy reached over the table and grabbed her brothers hand.

"Well I guess that's it then," said Susan as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Peter confused.

"To get in some practice," she said grabbing her arrows. Lucy stood up and followed her, clutching to her dagger.

"Wait for us!" called Ilana, Eden and Liora, as they all needed to get some practice too.

"Well then," I said wiping my face, "Looks like you two are coming with us."

"For what?" asked Edmund.

"Sword practice," I told him standing up.

* * *

Oreius stood in front of us showing the boys how to block and attack simultaneously. It was nearing lunch and we still hadn't had a spar yet.

"Can Pessia and I practice know? We know all of the basics," I complained to Oreius.

"Well, you might as well show these two how it's done," he said giving into me. Pessia jumped up from the ground and muttered something under her breath. Probably noting that we actually got to do something.

We got into position and began to circle each other. "How long has it been sister, since you held a sword," Pessia said as she swung her sword around and taunted me playfully.

"Any amount of time wouldn't keep me from beating you," I told her. Pessia then laughed and began her attack. She swung over my head and I ducked in time ti miss the blow. Peter and Edmund jumped at the sight.

I twirled both my swords ready to attack her, but Pessia was to fast and attack first, I quickly blocked with my left swords and then attacked with my right.

"Still got it, sister," she said smiling.

"As do you," I replied. She was still processing my compliment before she could block my attack. I struck with my left sword which hit hers and it dropped to the ground. If I was sparing against anyone else this would've been then end but not for Pessia, she liked to use her hands.

She threw a fist forward to my face which I dodged, she the began to run around me, I swung with both swords at the same time, but she dover over them, rolled onto the floor and managed to pick up her sword. There was applause from the onlookers.

Pessia and I kept sparring until we were covered in a layer of sweat. None of us would back down easily and Oreius knew this.

"Alright you two, that's enough. The young King's need to practice too," said Oreius.

I nodded in agreement and dropped my swords in a truce as did Pessia.

"Right, Edmund come with me," she said trying to catch her breathe. Edmund swallowed his worry and followed quickly after my sister.

"Looks like I'll being up against the general," Peter said grinning.

"Looks like it," I told him as I too tried to catch my breathe.

"Maybe you should rest," said Peter genuinely worried.

"Never," I said as I raised both my swords with my aching arms.

"Remember Peter, sword up and don't attack unless you know you can turn it around," said Oreius coaching from the sideline.

I smirked at the boy. It's was tradition that before a spar you had to stir up your opponent, that usually made them lose all control of their emotions and start swinging wildly.

"So should I go easy or really easy?" I asked Peter playfully.

"Whatever you can manage I suppose. Wouldn't want you to tire like you did sparing against your sister," he retorted. It seemed like Oreius had already told him of the so called 'tradition'.

"Like you could ever tire me out," I told him.

"I could," he paused smirking cheekily, "In more ways than one," he finished. It took a second to register all the ways he was insinuating he could tire me out. When I finished, the blood was rushing to my cheeks making me hot and flustered.

"Ugh!" I yelled as I struck my swords towards him. Oreius smiled triumphant at the reaction Peter managed to get out of me. Peter blocked my attack, and then continued to attack me hard and fast. I had trouble blocking his many attacks and trying to get out my own. He attacked once more and I ducked quickly and rolled underneath his swords to the other side of him. I was finally free of his many attacks.

I calmed myself down and began my own attacks, just as fast and as nimble as his own. For a second he seemed overwhelmed until he managed to block and attack and try and force my hand down. I bought up my other sword and twisted his downward. He didn't let go of his sword as expected and I somehow managed to twist myself into his embrace, one sword up under his neck and the other hovering at the low of his back, while his sword was firmly held behind my neck.

"Tired?" he grinned.

"A little," I said grinning back. We were so close I could feel his breath blowing the hair back from my eyes. I could feel his chest pound against mine.

"Well done Peter!" exclaimed Oreius. "Now you can fight your brother and give the girls a rest," he said. Peter and I stepped back from each other and looked over towards Edmund who was laying on the ground, his sword a good meter away from his reach and Pessia's sword at his neck.

* * *

It was mid afternoon by the time Orieus had convinced the boys to fight while riding a horse. They were both hesitant but once they saw the unicorn and a chestnut brown gelding, they were both keen to try it. Pessia and I watched on, taking bets at who would win.

"Come on Ed, sword up like Oreius showed us!" yelled Peter from his unicorn. He looked like a real King mounted on his steed with his sword in hand. I sighed at the sight. Just then, Mr. Beaver came running up the hill scaring Edmund's horse who reared unexpectedly.

"Whoa horsey," Edmund said trying to calm down his horse.

"My name is Phillip," said the horse annoyed. Edmund looked shocked at the speaking creature.

"Sorry," Edmund apologised and then looked at the rest of us.

"You lot better come quick, the Witch has requested a meeting with Aslan," panted Mr. Beaver. We all looked at Edmund who swallowed worriedly. I then stole a glance at Peter who looked like he'd seen a ghost, or worse, death itself.

The five of us ran down to my fathers tent in record time. We arrived to Jadis' dwarf yelling about her arrival.

"Jadis! Queen of Narnia!" yelled the dwarf. I growled in disgust. Her minions dropped her chariot bed and she stood up.

"You have a traitor in your midst Aslan," she said calmly, eyeing Edmund. Liora and Susan protectively pulled him back from her gaze.

"His offence was not against you," replied my father just as calmly.

"Have you forgotten the Deep Magic?" she asked my father mockingly. This time a big growl escaped my mouth and she turned towards me. I was about to phase when I felt Peter's hand grab mine. I turned towards him and he nodded in comfort. I smiled at him and then turned back to the Witch.

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me Witch! I was there when it was made!" Aslan growled just like I had done moments before.

"Good, then you will know that the boy belongs to me," she said pausing to look at Edmund. "That boy," said said pointing to him, "will die on the stone table!".

The crowd gasped in shock. I, along with my sisters phased angrily into our lioness form and protectively surrounded Edmund. Peter drew his sword and yelled, "Come and get him then!".

She scoffed at Peter's outburst, "You think that a simple threat will deny me my right, little king? Aslan knows that if I do not have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned, and perish, in fire and water," she finished dramatically. The crowd began to murmur once again.

"Enough," said father loudly, "I shall talk with you alone." With that he made his way into his tent and the Witch followed. I growled as she walked past us. She was the murderer of my beloved sisters and here I was letting her walk away.

Once she was in the tent I phased back to normal but my sisters stayed as their lioness form, huddling around Edmund who looked worried. I sat next to Lucy who laid her head in my lap and faced away from everyone so they couldn't see her silent tears that stained my dress. Peter sat on my left and placed his hand on top of mine. I squeezed his hand in comfort, but he didn't acknowledge it. Instead he laid back down on the grass, his hand never moving from mine.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, my father finally emerged from the tent followed by the Witch. We stood in anticipation for his answer. As she walked back to her chariot bed, my father began to speak. "The Witch has denounced her claim of the Son of Adam," he bellowed. The Narnians cheered and we all embraced Edmund.

She stood at the foot of her chariot bed and turned towards my father a devious look in her eyes. "How do I know that your promise will be kept?" she asked harshly.

As if insulted at her question, father roared. She sensed his power and sat down on her seat. The Narnians cheered as she was carried out of camp. We all hugged Edmund once again as Oreius walked up to us. The girls transformed back and waited for Oreius to tell us to go back to training.

"I think you all deserve a break after what has transpired here today," he said. "It's time for a rest." "Thank you Oreius," said Ilana.

He walked away and the rest of us walked off into little groups to go and rest or do some sort of activity. I decided to visit my favourite spot in Narnia. I'd began to wonder if it had changed since that last time I had been there. I turned towards the training grounds and took off in a sprint, hoping to find some peace in the view I had longed to see.

* * *

**Peter's POV **

The girls and Edmund had dispersed into small group to rest or do some other activity. The only one I couldn't see there was Ella. I turned in circles trying to find her and then saw a lioness figure run through the trees. I didn't know where she was going, but without a weapon and the Witch being close by, she wasn't safe alone. I grabbed my cloak and sword and decided to follow her.

She led me through the training fields, through the forest and all the way to a cliff edge. It was dotted with tree and rocks and had the perfect view of the Eastern Ocean. She was sitting at the very point of the cliff, her legs dangling over the side.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked softly. She jumped a little bit and turned around. Her brown hair shone under the remaining sunlight and her green eyes welcomed me.

"Not at all my King," she replied and turned back to face the sea. I slowly made my way over, not particularly liking the plunge to a very sudden death.

"Don't worry," she said as if noticing my hesitation, "Aslan won't let you fall."

"How do you know?" I asked sitting next to her. "He see's everything and he'll do anything to protect the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve," she told me calmly. She turned to look at me and smiled before once again scanning our surroundings. A silence passed between us for a second.

"Come here often?" I asked her. She sighed happily and turned to me. The wind blew her hair around her face and her eyes lit up with a smile as she felt the wind. She'd never looked more beautiful than in that moment. I didn't care that it was an odd observation given the start to our friendship, but I couldn't lie to myself any longer. We were too much alike not fit together perfectly.

"I haven't been here in a hundred years," she said breaking me out of my thoughts. "It still looks the same though, except for the few icicles that still hang from Cair Paravel," she said looking towards the palace across from us.

"Yes, your father showed me that yesterday. I can't believe it'll be my home soon," I said chuckling.

"It is quite beautiful. Although I hate to see the state I left my room in," Ella said laughing easily.

"You lived there?" I asked sort of shocked.

"Yes, when Father disappeared for many months at a time, we lived with the royals, and when he came back, we roamed the country together," she told me as she replayed memories in her head.

"How old where you when you first went to battle?" I asked, breaking the silence before it could start.

"Oh, fifteen or sixteen, it was some time around me being named heir," she said plucking the grass between us. "Why?"

"I just wanted to know if you were sacred. From what I can tell you were a great warrior from the start," I told her shyly.

"Of course I was scared. I'm always scared, even now," she said as she shivered when the wind hit her. The sun was beginning to set and the air was getting cold. I moved closer to her and draped my cloak around the both of us. We were so close now, I could smell the lavender of her hair.

"At least being scared is normal then," I chuckled slightly.

"It's natural. You've also got it worse too Peter, you have to worry about being a King in battle to these people, not just fighting for your life, but others as well," she said grabbing my hand in comfort underneath the cloak.

"How do you handle fighting for your people too General?" I asked her softly.

"I believe in myself that I can protect them as well as myself and then just dive in head first," she chuckled. The rumble from her throat was sweet and light. I could feel myself falling faster for her with every minute.

"I'll keep that in mind," I told her. A pregnant silence filled the air between us as we sat and watched the stars emerge and light up the night sky.

"You're the only other person I've allowed up here," she whispered. "Ever since I was little, this place has been just mine. No one besides me has seen this view."

"Why me?" I whispered back in surprise.

"There's something I just can't place about you Peter. Every moment I'm with you I feel my blood boil or my stomach flutter. You're the only person I think I'll ever know who will appreciate this view as much as I," she told me as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"That's good to know that I'm not the only one feeling this way. We're too alike," I whispered into her hair as I lightly kissed the top of her head.

"We're practically one person," she said softly. We sat there like this for a little longer, her head on my shoulder, my arms lightly around her waist. It was well after curfew at camp when we returned and as we departed for our own tents, I knew that by staying here, all four of us. We'd somehow made the right decision and somehow we'd end up okay.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**REVIEWS = LOVE**

**much love, allycat23**


	8. Chapter 7: A Generals Fault

**Before the chapter begins, I want to apologise to all my readers for a long and inexcusable wait. No matter how busy it has gotten, I've had this chapter planned and nearly done for a month or so and due to laziness didn't finish it and post it for you all. I hope you can forgive me, but it's better very late then never! On to reviews:**

**joycelyn. – I know it was a lot f fluff! Maybe a little too much? Hahaha! I'm glad you enjoyed it! I cannot wait for the confession, although it could be further away than we thought! Sorry for the late update!**

**Ruth mix – I'm so glad you love it! Sorry for the late wait, but I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Shuminaaaa – Isn't it great when you single handedly create another Narnia lover!? Lioness' are known for their protective nature when it comes to their young, I guess they see Edmund as their family now! I'm liking the slow build up, but I'm starting to cringe at the last bit's corniness! Sorry to keep you waiting, but I hope you enjoy it!**

**Psychotic Addict – I'm glad you like my story. Sorry to keep you waiting but here is the next chapter! Please enjoy!**

**WelshGirl4Life – Thank you so much! I'm glad you like my writing. Seeing that made my day! I'm also glad you love the story! Here it is, sorry for the wait but enjoy!**

**Hade's-Daughter17 – Firstly, I love your name. Hades is ace! But here is the next chapter so enjoy it!**

**Before we start, I'd also like to say thank you to MockingStorm, Psychotic Addict, TeamJacob258, WelshGirl4Life, MythicalGirl17, Hade's-Daughter17 and WriterDreamerArtist for following/favouriting this story and myself as an author! This chapter is dedicated to you!**

**ENJOY! Xx**

* * *

**Ella's POV**

I was awoken by nimble hands shaking me. My eyes flickered open and landed on my sister Pessia who had a blank expression on her face.

"What is it Pessia?" I asked her as I turned in my bed.

"Ilana and Liora are gone," she replied. I sat up in my bed right away and tried to remember if they were in bed when I came in last night.

"Where could they have gone?" I asked getting out of my cot and started to pace around the tent. I didn't remember seeing them in bed when I returned, they must've left before I got back.

"Eden, do you have any idea?" I turned to my other sister.

"No, I'm just as puzzled as you are Ella." Just as she finished speaking a dryad blew in through the tent opening bringing a gentle breeze with her. We all turned around and stared; it was rather an inconvenient time for us all.

"I bring grave news from your sisters and the Queens of Narnia."

"They're okay?" asked Pessia as she walked towards the floating woman.

"Yes, my lady they are safe."

"Then what is the news you bring?" asked Eden.

"Aslan is dead," the dryad said softly. I felt my heart stop for a moment. I looked to my sisters as their faces contorted into pain. Pessia let out a howl of sadness and Eden dropped to the floor and began to hit the ground hard as she too began to weep. I stared around the tent as the dryad left us all to mourn. I sat down on the bed and buried my head into my hands. I was to shocked to feel anything.

Soon after, Peter and Edmund came rushing in with the same saddened expressions my sisters and I were wearing.

"So it's true then?" asked Edmund as he took in our tear stained faces.

"Our sisters wouldn't lie about this," replied Eden her voice monotone.

"You're right, they wouldn't," said Peter as he took a seat next to me. I edged away from him slowly not wanting to be near anyone but my father.

"What now?" asked Pessia.

"Ella takes charge. She was made father's heir for this very reason. She has to make battle plans now before the Witch strikes," said Eden. All four pairs of eyes turned to stare at me.

"No, I can't!"

"Why not? This is what you've been trained to do Ella," said Pessia.

"I won't!" I growled out, "If I do it means he's really gone and he can't be gone! I'm not ready yet!".

"Ella, you are. You got all of us this far and lead those battles against the Witch all those years ago," said Edmund.

"And look what happened! My sisters died during those battles and now so has my father! I cannot lead anymore people to their death! I will not!" I screeched at them all. I stood up and broke into a run. I ran out the tent and into the dark and silent camp site. Every Narnian was burdened and saddened by the death of their rightful leader. I transformed into my lioness form and ran to my favourite spot.

* * *

I was nearly there before I heard the footsteps of Peter's horse. I pushed harder to pick up speed. I didn't need his sweet talk in this moment. I needed to reprimand myself and my actions. How could I be such a helpless leader. These people needed a strong warrior and all they have is a weeping mess of a leader.

I saw the edge of the cliff become closer and closer. I knew I should slow down, I knew I should stop, but these thoughts inside my head kept pushing me further and faster as time passed. Narnia would be okay without me, they'd have Peter and Edmund as leaders; they will be strong for Narnia. My mind was made up and for some strange reason I knew this would be my end. I ran faster then I had in a long time and transformed into my human form. I knew that as a lioness i'd never be able to die as I was immortal that way. Just as I was about to run off the edge I felt strong hands around my arm pull me back with such force that both of us fell to the ground mere centimetres away from our death. Up until this point, I had not cried over my father, but when I looked up into Peter's eyes, I broke down into a sobbing girl.

"Hey, it's alright Ella, I promise," Peter said as he held me close.

"No, it's not alright! My father is dead! I should've been with him Peter, but no! I was here with you instead! How is everything alright?" I sobbed at him.

"It's not your fault Ella."

"It is! If I were with him, I could've persuaded him to stay at camp, I could've protected him!" I sobbed again.

"You can't take on the Witch by yourself," he said as he stroked my hair.

"With all she's done it's more than enough to fuel my revenge! My father, my sisters, what more does she want? She might as well take my life! Oh!".

"Do not say that Ella, there was nothing you could do. This is not your fault, nothing is your fault!"

"You're right, it's not. It's yours! I knew from the start you were trouble! If it weren't for you coming to this world, giving us all hope and sitting on this cliff with me last night, my father might still be here!" I yelled at him in my teary haze.

"My fault?" he asked confused.

"Yes, your fault. If it weren't for you coming up here and whispering sweet nothings into my ear and keeping me up here all night, I could've prevented this somehow!".

"You came up here first," he pointed out hurt.

"Yes, with every intention of returning a few minutes later, not six hours!" I yelled as I pushed myself away from him.

"Ella, come on, no one could've stopped this!" he said as she followed suit and stood up once again coming face to face with me.

"I could've and you prevented that! Leave me alone, I don't want to be within a hundred miles of you! I trusted you and I opened up to you! How could you just betray me like this!?" I yelled once more. Peter looked down to his feet and back up towards me.

"Fine, Ella. I'll leave but what am I going to tell our people? That's Aslan's heir refuses to fulfil her position?".

"Tell them Aslan's heir has passed on her duties to the King to be. Now leave." Peter backed up with a hurt look on his face and mounted his horse. I looked away as tears threatened to escape my eyes once more. I could feel Peter's gaze burn into the side of my face but soon enough he left and I was left all alone, with the silence and the tempting option to jump.

* * *

**Peter's POV**

I rode back to the camp sight with a heavy heart. Just when Ella and I were becoming friends, good friends, something like this happens that goes and turns it upside down. She thought it was my fault, how can she not understand it was no ones fault that something this cataclysmic was not anyones fault. She should know better than anyone that Aslan did things for a reason and with purpose.

I stopped and got off my unicorn as Orieus approached me.

"My King, we're is the General?" he asked hopeful.

"The General has given up her duties and passed them onto me. I doubt she will return to camp anytime soon. She was rather upset and in a sad state."

Oreius' eyes fell to the floor, they doubt he had of me was evident in his eyes. "No one has checked Aslan's tent yet, maybe he's in there and this was all a misunderstanding."

"You're right, I'll go now." With a hopeful heart I rushed to the biggest tent in the camp. I pulled the tent opening back and stepped in half expecting to see Aslan and half expecting nothing but darkness. I was greeted by the latter and for the second time that day my heart broke. He really was gone. I stepped back out of the tent and was faced by Edmund, Oreius, Pessia and Eden.

"It's true, he's gone." They're hopeful expressions dropped and were replaced by tears and frowns.

"Then you'll have to lead us. There is a whole army out there ready to follow you," said Edmund as we all gathered around a table that was covered with a map of Narnia and a box of wooden soldiers and archers.

"He's right. If General Ariella has handed over her duties to you, you're now our leader," said Oreius.

"She handed over her duties?" asked Pessia surprised.

"She didn't think she was ready," I said replaying our conversation in my head over and over again.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Eden.

"I can't," I told them. I doubted myself just as much as Ella had doubted herself.

"Aslan believed you could and so do I," said Edmund as he gave me a small smile. I looked to Oreius who also smiled.

"What are your orders?" he asked and the four of us began to chip away at a blooming stratergy.

"We must ready ourselves for battle," said Oreius as we finished our battle plan.

"What about Ella?" asked Edmund from his seat.

"Ella knows what she's doing," said Pessia softly. Oreius nodded and various faun's and dwarfs escorted us to the battle armoury to be suited up.

* * *

I sat in silence as the men placed my armour and protective leather over me and taught me how to do it for myself one day. I was given my sword Father Christmas had given me and I was left alone which was enough time for my doubt to creep back in. I sat on a stool and nervously rubbed my hands together.

"That armour suits you," said a familiar voice. I turned around to the tent opening and was greeted by Ella who was already in her own armour and protective leather.

"I thought you didn't want to be within a hundred meters of me," I said gruffly. As my words tumbled out I realised how harsh they were and I saw Ella flinch as they sunk into her skin.

"Peter, I'm sorry," she said as she walked over to me.

"I know," I said standing up and meeting her half way.

"I didn't mean anything at all, I was just upset. Of course it wasn't your fault or mine and of course no one could stop what happened because it was my father's choice. I was foolish to think and say the things I did, I hope you can forgive Peter, please?" she asked as she placed her hand over my heart.

"Of course Ella. I forgave you the moment you said it. I knew you didn't mean them after what you'd said last night."

"You'll be a great King," she said as she embraced me. I pulled her closer to me too and cherished her touch. Who knew if I'd make it through to do this again?

"What if I don't make it through this to become King?" I asked her as she pulled away from me.

"Don't doubt yourself Peter. My father never did, I do not and neither do your people. Self doubt is ones worst enemy when it comes to battle."

"How do you get through it then?" I asked.

"80% percent luck, 10% faith and 10% skill," she said laughing.

"Is that all?" I asked raising and eyebrow.

"No, it's not," she paused. "It's taken me many years to figure out what this necklace does exactly and right now, you need protection from sorcery more than I do," she said taking off her Aslan necklace and passing it to me. "Keep this with you at all times and help will come your way when faced by magic."

I nodded and tucked the pendant into my breast pocket. Ella smiled at me and we were surrounded by a content silence.

* * *

We were lined up on the battle field. Oreius to my left, Ella to my right and Pessia to her right. Our army was behind us ready to start the fight but we were waiting for our enemies and our messenger in the sky.

The Gryphon landed in front of us shortly with a worried look on his face, "They come, your highness', in numbers and weapons far greater than our own."

"Number do not win a battle," said Oreius wisely. I shook my head softly and looked to Ella.

"No, but I bet they help," I said, my voice laced with doubt and defeat.

"Don't speak like that Peter, we're going to get through this," she said. I nodded and pulled down the front of my helmet.

"Are you with me?" I asked them both?

"To the death," replied Oreius.

"For Narnia and for Aslan!" I roared. With this as their signal, the army charged on behind me and within no time we'd made impact with the witches army.

With Ella next to me and Oreius on the other side, I felt confident that the people of Narnia would get their home back. My training over took me and I was cutting down the witches followers with no difficulty at all. It was only when more of her troops arrived did I begin to doubt our success.

"There's too many of them!" I yelled out to Ella who has just drove her swords through a minotaur.

"It's your call Peter, I've handed my duties to you!" she shouted back.

"Oreius! Shall I call it?" I yelled as I fought another black dwarf.

"Whatever the decision, I'll be behind you, your highness."

I looked around me, the Narnians were greatly out numbered, our only chance was drawing them back to the rocks.

"Fall back! Draw them to the rocks!" I yelled over all the pained cries and battle yells. I heard echo's of Ella and Oreius' voice as the carried out my orders. We rode back together and led the army back into plan B. I looked up at Edmund and nodded, initialising the release of the phoenix. Second later a female centaur let loose a burning arrow that formed into a phoenix and divided the battle field in half with a wall of fire. The Narnian army cheered!

I looked towards Ella who was smiling brightly at this little success only to be broken apart by shocked gasps as the Witch managed to extinguish the wall. We continued making our way up to our other position when I felt my unicorn jolt and I flew forward landing on the ground behind me. I lost my helmet and stood up frantically to look around. The Witches troops were catching up as was she.

"Peter!" Ella yelled as she stopped further ahead.

"Keep going!" I yelled back to her. I saw Oreius, Ella, Pessia and a Rhino exchange looks as they turned around and charged back towards the direction we came from.

"Stop!"

"No!"

"Come back!" I yelled at them. I closed my eyes not wanting to see what kind of fate Oreius had as he charged the Witch with an almighty roar.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**LOVE ALWAYS, ALLYCAT23 xx**


	9. Chapter 8: Narnians Triumphant

**Hello dear readers! Here is the next chapter! It's the second last in this book of the saga! I hope you guys enjoy this one as it cements the relationship between all of the Pevensies and the lioness'. Finally!**

**Only one review this time!**

**Joycelyn. – I know and now that we're only our two week break in Australia the time to update as much as I can is very near! Oh, I know! People can say some hurtful things and it kinda sucks to be honest! I know, I must say I love a bit of fluff too! I hope you enjoy!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Ella's POV**

I didn't have to think twice about returning back into battle. I shared a look with Pessia which told me that neither did she. We ran past a fallen Peter who kept screaming at us to stop, but with Oreius on my left and a brave rhino on my right, I felt almost invincible. The Narnians who saw us return back into the fray also followed without hesitation and I could feel the pride for my people swell within me.

The rhino charged ahead of us trying to make a path, he knocked down many of the witches supporters until he himself had been knocked down. I came to a sudden halt, not knowing where to go until Oreius grabbed my hand and pulled me onto his back. I turned around to look for Pessia and found she'd been stopped by Peter.

Oreius leaped over the rhino and with both of our swords drawn, we cut down and dwarf, minotaur and big cat that came our way. We were then faced by two minotaurs on both of our sides. We were stuck on what to do.

"This is as far as I can take you safely general," he yelled, the adrenaline evident in his voice.

"I appreciated it Oreius. Aslan be with you," I told him sliding off his back and onto the battlefield to face the minotaur.

"And with you!" he shouted over his shoulder as he pressed. I had no time to turn and see if he was alright for the minute because the minotaur coming my way was swinging his blades fiercely.

I waited for his attack which came strongly and without fault. He struck at me left and right and I only had time to dodge his blows. I swung my blade at him and barely missed his neck. This only fuelled him on more and soon enough we were in a battle of flashing silver. I finally broke out of his attacks, ducked underneath his blades and drove my swords into his stomach which rendered him lifeless within seconds.

I stood up and looked around me. Narnians were falling by the second and even faster than I had imagined. I looked at Peter who had the same expression as me, but then it changed and his gaze fell upon something I had not yet seen. I turned in the direction he was looking to see Oreius battling with the Witch. He'd leaped over her chariot, just missed her sword but instead was hit with her sceptre and he too was turned to stone.

I turned back to see Peter charge with another battle cry and he began to attack every enemy within his reach. I was then distracted by the witches soldiers coming for me and had to fight them off, all the while trying to work my way back to Peter's side. As I fought and fought I looked around to see the Witch was gaining on me. With an almighty swing, I managed to strike the big cat in front of me and run up to were Peter, Edmund and Pessia were.

"She's gaining on us and by the looks of things she's bringing more soldiers with her," I said panting as I stood in between Peter and Pessia and began to fight alongside them.

"We can't do anything else, we don't have another plan," Pessia said as she kicked down a dwarf.

"We're going to have to hope for a miracle," I said as I weaved my way between through minotaurs causing them to injure on another.

"A miracle is right," said Peter as he stopped fighting to look at the sky. I turned to follow his gaze and saw two gryphons diving towards the Witch. She managed to clip one of their arms and turn the others into stone. I cringed at the loss of some of our best hopes. This did not stop the Witch and she continued to move forward.

Peter turned to me and then back towards the never ending battlefield of soldiers, good and bad. He seemed the be assessing the situation and I could not understand why. He fended off another dwarf and then turned to the three of us.

"There's too many of them! Get out of here! Get the girls and get them home! You too," he yelled over the clanging of metal.

"We can't it's our duty to protect you!" said Pessia.

"Then protect us by getting them home safely!" he yelled frustrated.

"I'm not leaving you Peter," I told him sternly.

Mr. Beaver then appeared suddenly and grabbed Edmund's arm who then grabbed Pessias.

"Come on, you 'eard him!" shouted Mr. Beaver dragging the two of them behind him. They went up the hill slowly and that was all I could see of them.

"Thank you," Peter yelled as he moved closer to me. We were now back to back fighting together. It was almost as we fit together and had been fighting alongside one another for a hundred years.

"For what?" I called out to him as I fought off another of the witches soldiers.

"For staying," he said as he swung around me and fought off another to the side.

"You're welcome," I said sticking out my hand. He grabbed it and then looked confused. "Swing me around now." My feet connected with the soldiers starting to circle us causing them to fall around us like dominos. Once I was firmly planted on the ground once more I saw Edmund running towards the Witch.

"What is he doing!?" I yelled. Peter turned suddenly and his face dropped.

Edmund had just jumped off the rocks behind the Witch. Pessia and Mr. Beaver were no where to be seen. The Witch turned around and eyed him off. Peter began to walk, and then started picking up his paced. I suddenly transformed in lioness form ready to go. The Witch thrust her sceptre forward and Edmund dodged it. He bought up his sword and hit the sceptre it shattered and a bright blue light was emitted from the contact. Shocked, the Witch thurst the remainder of her sword into Edmund's torso and he fell to the ground motionless. By this stage Peter was running towards the Witch.

I suddenly bolted forward overtaking Peter and arriving at the Witch first. She used her swords to try and attack me but I defended myself by using my paws to push them away and tried to attack her with my sharp claws. It was when I struck her face with my paw did she use all her force and swing her sword just in time to graze my body. I suddenly transformed back into human form and fell to the ground. My face was buried within the blood stained grass and my arms and legs were sprawled out everywhere.

Then I heard Peter rush forward and begin to fight the Witch. They were within their own world as they intertwined their swords together and then apart again. It went on like this for a few more minutes before Peter had fallen to he floor, his arm pinned underneath one of her swords. He continued to fight using his shield but then after numerous amounts of tries, his sheild was kicked out of his hand.

I turned to look at him, was this the last time I'd ever see him? Our hands were so close and as he looked towards me, he noticed this too. Suddenly his arm inched over and our hands were slightly touching. I heard the Witch snicker as she raised her sword above Peter. He looked up towards her and as he mentally prepared himself for what was to come, an almighty roar rang out over the battlefield.

"Impossible," whispered the Witch as she looked up to the source of the sound.

"Father," I whispered to myself. He ran down along the field and suddenly pounced upon the Witch sending her back a few feet. I kneeled up slowly to see him maul away at her. Then I moved over to Peter and pulled the sword out of his chain mail and allowed him to sit up. We watched the rest of the battle around us which was mostly a blur to our eyes. That was when Father came out from behind the rocks and we knew it was over.

"It is finished," he said triumphantly.

I turned and smiled at Peter and then we were bombarded by embraces from our siblings.

"Where have you been?" I asked as I hugged them tightly.

"We'll tell you lately," Ilana said.

"Don't ever leave me again," I told them. We then pulled back and I went on to hug Lucy and Susan and Pessia.

"You guys really sacred me," said Peter as we finished hugging. Lucy held tightly to Peter as Susan looked around critically as if trying to find something.

"Where's Edmund?" she asked. Peter then looked to me and down the hill. We all took off at a running speed until we found Edmund clutching to his side hardly breathing.

"Edmund," Susan exclaimed as she put his head on his lap. I moved his bloody hand from his wound and placed Pessia and Lioras on there as well as mine to stop the bleeding.

"Lucy, the fire flower juice," said Peter worriedly. Lucy hurriedly pulled out the diamond bottle and poured a drop into Edmunds mouth. Edmund stopped coughing and sputtering and became motionless. We looked at each other wondering if the juice had worked or not when suddenly he opened his eyes and sat up. Peter was the first to hug him.

"When are you ever going to do as you're told?" he asked jokingly. Edmund smiled slyly and hugged his sisters and then moved on to the rest of us. We sat there happily and looked around. This time Liora was the one to speak up.

"Eden was with you this morning wasn't she?".

"Yes, she was. Isn't she here now?" Pessia said and then began to look around.

"I haven't seen her, she was meant to be up with Edmund and the archers," I said looking towards Edmund.

"I-I can't remember where she went after the fallback," Edmund told us.

"Father?" asked Ilana turning towards him. He only looked at us and then moved to a statue next to him. He breathed on the statue and suddenly the stone broke away and Oreius was breathing once more. Lucy looked down at her bottle of fire flower juice and ran off with Susan to cure the wounded.

"Maybe if we help and look around we'll find her," I told my sisters. They nodded and walked off with father or Lucy and Susan to find Eden. I stayed glued to my spot frozen with the thought of losing another sister.

"I'm sure she's okay El," Peter said standing up next to me.

"How do you know?" I asked him softly.

"She has this, doesn't she?" he asked holding up the necklace we'd all been given by father.

"What if it doesn't work?" I asked, my pessimistic side coming out.

"It worked for me, didn't it?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, i-it did," I replied smiling softly.

"Come on, let's go help the others," he said tugging my hand softly. I followed him clutching my necklace to his chest, just praying and hoping Eden was alright. After everything we've been through in the past few days, this is definitely not what we wanted.

When we returned to camp that night, everyone was happy but also somber at the loss of friends and the news of a missing Eden. I went straight to bed not wanting to deal with the could be reality of Eden's whereabouts.

* * *

**REVIEWS = LOVE**

**love always, allycat23**


	10. Chapter 9: Hellos and Goodbyes

**So, this came about rather quickly, but here is the LAST chapter of Order of the Lioness! Thank you guys for following/favouriting and reviewing. Your support and comments that left lots of smiles on my face are much appreciated and this story would've not been so successful if it weren't for you all! Do not fear however, there will be three more books/sequels to this and hopefully some one shots! But keep checking this story for update on the book to follow!**

**On to reviews!**

**HPnarnia1: Thank you for putting my story before sleep! You must really enjoy it, hahaha! Eden's disappearance is still sort of unclear for me, I'm not sure where I should head with this part of the story line, but I know whatever it is will effect everyone and I can't be sure if it'll affect them well or bad. Thanks for the name suggestions to! All of the girls names come from a Hebrew origin and go in order of the alphabet. Bye, bye my little mushroom! ;)**

**joycelyn. : Ding dong the Witch is dead! Thank you so much! I get really nervous writing battles scenes, I never know how to write fights or how graphic to be! Yes, I know, my heart melted when that idea popped into my head! I know, I'm disappointed to, but you know, there are THREE more books to come! And I want to say a special thank you to you, because you have reviewed almost every chapter and always been a follower of this story and it means so much!**

**And one last thank you to RainonSaturn, HPnarnia1, fischgrl, DarkLight2589 for following/favouriting this story! The very last chapter is dedicated to you!**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! UNTIL THE NEXT BOOK, HAPPY READING! Xxxx**

* * *

**Ariella's POV**

The day after battle was the happiest day for the troops and us as well although it was tarnished by the still missing Eden. As we helped fold up tents and beds she still hadn't returned and I didn't understand why were weren't looking for her. I wondered up and down the infirmary trying to find her. Maybe we missed her when we were trying to find her yesterday.

"El, we've been up and down every inch of this camp looking for her," said Peter as he tugged my arm as I peered at a sleeping soldier.

"But maybe we missed her," I said hopefully to him.

"El, we've checked a countless number of times," he said deflated. I knew what he was getting at and I knew he was trying to spare my feelings, but there was no way I was going to abandon another sister.

"Well the fact we haven't found any trace of her means she could be okay and stuck somewhere waiting for us to find her," I told him as I slowly made my way out of the infirmary, occasionally peeking at the beds to see if one of the was Eden.

"Yes, and as soon as we're back at Cair Paravel and all settled in, I promise we'll go and find her."

"But she could be in danger during the time we go and get ready and then look for her."

"El," he said grabbing the sides of my face in his hands. "She's a lioness and she's your sister. I know that if she's anything like you, she can take care of herself until we get to her okay? I'm worried about her too but we can't do anything until we get to Cair Paravel."

"Okay," I whispered and looked down to my toes. He gave me a chaste kiss on my forehead and I felt butterflies in my stomach. He then pulled me along to people who were waiting to travel back with us to Cair Paravel. We walked up to the front of the line and I joined my sisters in lioness form and headed the way back to our home.

The sun was beating down on us as we walked down valleys and up hills but everyone was in high spirits with the consolation that they'd get to return to their homes they'd been run out of a hundred of years before. Half way through our journey, we stopped by a river for everyone to stock up on water and relax in the shade for a bit. The girls and I turned back into humans and walked over to Susan and Lucy who were spread out under a big tree.

"Tired are we?" grinned Ilana as she took a seat next to Lucy.

"We're from England, we don't deal well with sun," said Susan laughing. We looked at her with puzzled expressions.

"It usually rains in England," said Lucy laughing at us.

"That makes sense," said Liora sitting down as well. I soon joined them and spread out my arms and legs, exhausted.

"Why don't you guys ride horseback the rest of the way?" Susan asked as she eyed my knowingly.

"For one there isn't enough horses for all of us and Ella doesn't do well with heights," said Pessia smirking at me.

"Nonsense, you girls can double up, one of you with Ed, Lu, Peter and I," said Susan helping us up as all the troops seemed to be gathering up to make the rest of the journey.

"Okay," said Liora, "I'll go with anyone, I don't mind."

"Can you come with me Ilana?" asked Lucy. My sister nodded.

"You can go with Pete," said Susan pushing me towards her brother who was talking to Oreius and some other troops.

"I'll go with Su," I heard Pessia saying. She then winked at Liora and I knew something was going on between the two and I was going to find out when we got back to Cair Paravel.

I walked over to Peter and when he caught my gaze he smiled. Oreius and the troops slowly walked away and back into their positions in the line. I blushed as they had all walked away with cheeky smirks.

"Did I interrupt something?" I asked Peter smiling softly.

"Not at all," he paused. "Are you going to walk the rest of the way?" he asked me.

"No, I was assigned by Susan to ride the rest of the way with you," I told him rubbing my arms nervously. Just last week, I was so confident and harsh when it came to talking to Peter. Now I was a bumbling and nervous mess.

"Good, we don't want you too tired for the coronation ball," he said smiling and then helped me onto the horse. He then lifted himself up and sat behind me. I sat side saddle because the dress I was wearing allowed absolutely no movement whatsoever. I turned to face him and realised we were only inches apart.

"Was this your plan?" I asked him smiling as I faced the path we were going on.

"Sorry?" he asked me genuinely confused.

"Was this your plan? Helping me get on first and then you sitting behind me so we're no more than five centimetres apart?" I laughed. He chuckled along with me.

"I hadn't thought of that until you mentioned it, but now that I'm aware of it, I'm starting to like this close proximity."

"Yes, well my father might not be very happy," I joked and looked back to where my father was. He was happily talking to some troops down at the end of the convoy.

"I'm sure he won't mind," Peter said smirking.

"I'm sure," I replied and then happily sat leaning against Peter. By the time Cair Paravel came into site, I was fast asleep and the rest of the way went by with a snap of my fingers.

* * *

Peter nudged me awake as when I opened my eyes I was greeted by the site of the gates leading into the city surrounding Cair Paravel. The opened with an almighty creak and Peter lead the way inside the city. It was a quiet, ghost of a city I once spent my days in. It had been abandoned for a hundred years and I was surprised at how it had managed to preserve itself through the long winter.

The troops murmured at the sight. It was many of their firsts time setting foot in the city and some of them were returning home. We kept walking through the streets in awe of it's beauty. We passed parks and fountains of stone, water spurting from the top. There were pink flowers scattered around, trees entangled with vines. It was like a picture from a story book. Once we'd made our way to the gates leading up to the Cair, Father came to the front to face his people.

"My dear friends and my beloved people. Many years ago, your ancestors and maybe some of you roamed these streets in happiness and peace. I extend my welcome for you to return home or find a new home for you and your families. If you wish to return to the woods, you may do so. But always know you have a home at Cair Paravel," he boomed over the people. They cheered in delight and dispersed to find homes for theirs families.

Father then turned to the rest of us and smiled. "Are you ready to see your new home?". The Pevensies nodded eagerly and the gates opened slowly, breaking the vines that had grown on them for a hundred years. We walked up the cobblestone path and were faced with the towering castle. It glowed underneath the sun's rays and the Pevensies were at a loss for words.

We were greeted at the steps leading up to the doors of the castle by servants who took us through the castle. We visited the ballroom, the kitchens, the library, the sitting rooms and the dining room. This place had not changed since we first lived here.

"Now, your highness'," said the servant whose name was Axel.

"Yes," the Pevensies responded. Axel coughed embarrased.

"I'm sorry, I meant the girls," he responded.

"Please, we do not use our royal titles," explained Liora. "Just use our names," she told him smiling.

"But you're daughters of Aslan; you're princesses of Narnia," he exclaimed.

"We're not going to win this battle are we?" joked Pessia.

"I'm afraid not," Axel said laughing.

"Anyway, what was it you wanted to tell us?" I asked him, amused by the previous exchange.

"Well, I believe you all are happy with your old rooms on the fifth floor?" he asked. We nodded in response. "Well, that's good. They've been cleaned and redecorated in the same colour schemes. However, instead of taking you there, you're Father has requested your presence in the Narnian office."

We shared a look of confusion. "Thank you Axel," I said smiling gratefully.

"We'll find you later. Your chambers are on which floor?" asked Ilana.

"Fourth floor, as usual," said Axel. We bowed in thanks and made our way to the office.

"What do you think he wants us for?" asked Pessia.

"I don't know, coronation plans or maybe he knows something about Eden," I offered suggestions. We wondered through the familiar corridors until we came upon the room. We opened the door and found Father standing facing the window that looked over the sea.

"Girls," he said as he turned around. We shuffled in and took seats at the table.

"Yes father?" I asked him.

"I want to congratulate you for fulfilling my wishes off keeping the Pevenises safe. I am very proud and I'm sure the Narnians are grateful to you as well as the Pevensies." We smiled at him in thanks.

"Thank you Father. We did our job," I said smiling at my sisters.

"You did indeed. But we've lost one along the way," he paused and we all looked saddened at the mention of a still missing Eden.

"Do you know of anything that might help us find her?" Ilana asked Father. He bowed his head in sadness and sighed.

"I do, but it's up to you girls to decide what you do about it," he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Liora.

"As of tonight, I'll be leaving. Narnia is in safe hands once more and I'm no longer needed. You girls know how I works," he told us.

"You won't help us?" I asked him.

"I must return to my country," he told us. We nodded I understanding.

"We understand, so what about Eden?" Ilana asked him.

"During battle, Eden was captured by some of the Witches supporters after I had killed the Witch. They fled with her and I believe the supporters have camps along the Narnian borders. From what I can gather, she'll be there but these supporters have tendencies to roam and they could take her anywhere."

"We're going after her," I said facing him.

"We are?" asked Liora.

"She's our sister, we'd be crazy to let another slip away," Pessia said.

"But we just arrived at Cair Paravel and the coronation is tonight," pointed out Ilana.

"I know and I want to stay here too, but it's Eden. We can't lose another sister," I said.

"Ella's right, I'm sure we'll find her soon and then we'll come straight back."

"It might take a month or it might take five years, you girls need to understand that. You'll be by yourselves and have to fend for yourselves," Father said.

We looked at each other and nodded, we had to find Eden. She was our sister.

"We'll leave at midnight, the coronation will be over by then and no one will know where we're going so they won't be able to stop us. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can find Eden and the sooner we come back," I told my sisters. They nodded in understanding.

"You better go and get ready for the coronation, the ceremony starts at the hour of four," said Father. We got up to leave. "Farewell my girls, I'll be gone before you. Be safe." We went up and hugged our father and left the room teary eyed.

We walked up the stairs in silence until we came to the fourth floor and were run into by an excited Lucy.

"Come and see my room! It's enormous! I have my own library and my own study and a bathtub the size of a lake!" she exclaimed. She grabbed Ilana and Liora's hand and dragged them towards her room. Once we got to the large, mahogany doubles doors she pushed them open and we walked into a soft pink and gold tinted sitting room.

"Isn't she wonderful?" she asked. It was wonderful and we had to suppress the giggles from our mouths. Her room was no surprise to us as ours looked exactly the same except with different colours.

"Magnificent," said Ilana. Lucy then took us down the left hallway which lead to her bedroom, her study and he bathroom. She then lead us back up through the sitting room and into the right hallway that lead to her wardrobe and library. We were in the library when Susan barged in yelling for Lucy. We walked up to see Susan red faced.

"What's wrong Su?" I asked her slightly amused.

"Lucy and I have to get to the dressmakers. You girls apparently already have dresses for the coronation," she said.

"I suppose we do," said Pessia remembering her wardrobe she treasured. I rolled my eyes. Pessia wardrobe was filled to the brink with dresses and skirts and what not. But then again, so was mine.

"Well, we better go and get ready then," I said as I ushered everyone out of the room and to the places we needed to be.

* * *

I was pinning my hair when Liora burst through my wardrobe door. I turned around on my seat at my vanity and looked to her.

"I can't chose which one to wear. The red or the blue?" she asked me. Without responding I started to laugh. For a hundred years we'd been the fiercest warriors and now we were worrying about what to wear.

"The blue Liora. The red classes with your hair," I told her after my outburst. She held up to royal blue dress and pressed it to her body.

"Good choice," she said and then continued to get ready in front of me. I ignored her and returned to doing my hair, fixing the pins that held some bits off my face. Then it was Ilana who burst through the door.

"Can you do my hair?" she asked frustrated. She was wearing a icy blue dress that was embroidered with silver vines. It was cap sleeved and she looked like a princess.

"Hurry up and sit down, I still have to change into my dress," I told her. She sat down quickly and I started to put her hair up into a low bun leaving strands out around her face so she didn't look too done up. It was around this time Pessia walked in, luckily for me, she was already dressed and ready to go.

"Wow, you guys take a long time," she said laughing.

"She didn't know what to wear, this one wants me to do her hair and I haven't had a chance to get dressed," I said grinning. I pinned the final strand of hair into Ilana's bun and walked over to my dress.

"You look good though," I told Pessia. She was wearing a golden yellow dress that matched her hair. Her hair was pinned up in rolls and she was glowing underneath the sunlight.

"Thanks," she said as she started doing Liora's hair. "You will too," she said a I tugged on my dark green, strapless dress. It was embroidered with a dark gold thread in a dwarfish pattern.

"Thanks," I said as I put on my shoes. She finished pinning Liora's hair up and we were ready to go. On the way down to the throne room, we saw Susan and Lucy who looked beautiful in their dresses of blue and pink.

"Wow," said Susan as she saw all.

"You can talk," Pessia said as she hugged Susan. We walked down the stairs together as Lucy told us about the dressmakers and all the colours she could chose from. When we made it to the throne room, the guests were seated and waiting for the Pevensies. I saw Edmund and Peter standing their nervously. Once we got to them I hugged them both.

"Now, we have presents for you," said Peter as he beamed at us.

"For what?" Liora asked confused.

"For helping us and protecting us when we didn't want it," said Peter as he stared at me.

"It was our job," said Ilana.

"Yes, but either way, you saved us," Susan smiled.

"And besides, you don't have crowns even though you are princesses of Narnia," smirked Lucy. Just then they all pulled out diadems from no where. They passed us our diadems, all make of white gold but each had a different coloured stones pressed into it.

'They're beautiful," I breathed as I looked at it.

"Hurry and put them on," said Edmund grinning. We placed them on our heads and quickly made our way to the front row. The trumpets then started to blare and the doors opened revealing Father and the four Pevensies. They slowly made their way down the isle and I smiled happily to see my friends that their rightful place in Narnia.

They got to the steps in front of the thrones, bowed and then walked up standing in front of their respective chairs.

"Bring forth the crowns," boomed Father. The Beavers and Mr. Tumnus walked forward happily holding the crowns.

"To the glistening eastern sea I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant," said Father and Mr. Tumnus placed her silver crown on her head. She smiled happily and waved to us. We waved back excitedly.

"To the great western woods, King Edmund the Just," father said as Mr. Tumnus placed on Edmund's gold crown.

"To the radiant southern sun, Queen Susan the Gentle," father said as Mr. Tumnus placed on her silver crown.

"And to the clear northern sky, King Peter the Magnificent," said father as Mr. Tumnus placed Peter's own gold crown on his head. Peter caught my gaze and I smiled softly. The four monarchs turned and sat in their chairs. The congregation started to below in front of them.

"Long live Queen Peter! Long live Queen Susan! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Lucy!" we yelled. The Pevensies were smiling brightly as everyone cheered before them. Narnia would finally be restored to it's former glory and I loved with all my heart, the people who were making that possible.

* * *

**Peter's POV**

The coronation ball well was under swing. Narnian wine flowed free, food was in every corner of the room and the dance floor was full of partners happily dancing to merry tunes. I'd met a lot of people and still couldn't get used to the idea of being their King. Despite this, the only person I really wanted to talk to was Ella. She was dancing with a faun and she laughing at something he'd said. She looked so beautiful under the dying sunlight. The song finished and she bowed to her partner. She caught my gaze, smiled and began to walk over.

"Your highness," she said bowing in front of me. I bowed back and she chuckled.

"Having fun?" I asked her.

"Too much," she said laughing. "How come you're not dancing with all the pretty girls?" she asked.

"You were taken," I smirked. She blushed and hid herself behind a cup of wine. "Come on, let's get out of here," I whispered in her ear. She placed her cup down and took my hand. We walked out to the northern garden. It was filled with red flowers that reminded me of roses and in the middle stood a marble gazebo.

"What are you doing?" she whispered loudly as I walked up the steps and held my hand out to her.

"I want to dance with you," I said. She threw her head back in laughter and walked up to me.

"You couldn't of done that inside?" she asked me and then placed her hand over my shoulder and it dangled off the back. I placed my hand on the small of her back and pulled her close. Our other hands clasped together tightly; it was rather informal but I couldn't care less. It was a perfect first dance.

"Yes, but then I'd have to pass you on to someone else after. Out here you're all mine," I said smirking as we began to dance to the slow Narnian tune from inside.

"So only out here I'm all yours?" she asked cheekily.

"Well, one day you'll be mine every where we go. We'll go to balls and host balls and every time we dance people will know you're mine because they'll see how we look at one another. We'll have picnics and sailing and you'll still be mine. What do you say Ella?" I said smiling at he softly.

"You'll have to kiss me first," she whispered. Just as I leaned in the clock stuck midnight and the bells rang aloud. Ella pulled back hesitantly and looked towards the castle. Pessia came running down the grass and stopped when she saw us.

"It's time to go," she panted. Ella nodded her head and looked at me.

"Where are you going?" I asked confused.

"Goodbye Pete," she said and kissed me on the cheek. She let go of my hands and followed Pessia into the ballroom.

"El, what's going on?" I asked her hurt and confused.

"Nothing Peter, stay here."

"Peter what's going on?" asked Edmund as he joined me.

"The girls are going somewhere," I told him.

"Where are they going?" he asked me.

"Whose going where?" asked Susan and she followed behind us. It seemed like I was attarcting my siblings as I chased the sisters through the castle.

"Wait for me!" exclaimed Lucy as she ran up behind us and grabbed onto my hand.

"What's going on?" asked Susan frustrated.

"The girls are going somewhere," said Edmund as we came to to front door of the castle.

"They're leaving?" asked Lucy as we walked down the stairs. We reached the bottom and saw the girls already in their training amour, horses saddled and bags of food and water plus other provisions hanging off the horses. They all turned around at our presence.

"You guys should be inside," said Ilana soothingly.

"So should you," pointed out Edmund.

"Alright, what's going on?" I asked frustrated at the lack of information.

"It's Eden. We're going to look for her," Liora said as she walked forward.

"She's been captured by the Witches supporters. They have camps set up around Narnian borders and we're going to get her back but we don't know for sure if she'll be at one of these camps because the supporters move from country to country," Ella said a matter-of-factly.

"Well then we're coming too," said Susan.

"No, you'll stay here. You've just begun you reign and you cannot leave now," Pessia pointed out.

"Besides, we don't know how long it'll take, maybe a month maybe five years," Ella said.

"Five years?" I burst out. My heart was breaking. These girls were now apart of my family, Ella more so. I couldn't be without them for five years, not now, not ever.

"What if you don't come back and spend the rest of your life looking for her?" Lucy asked silently crying.

"Lucy," said Ella walking over to her. "I promise you we'll return after a year if we don't find her. One year away and we'll come back. I promise."

"We'll be okay really. We have enough food for at least a few months and then after that we can fend for ourselves," said Liora.

"We've done it before," Ilana said as she smiled softly.

"If you don't come back in a year, we're coming looking for you," said Susan as she sniffed.

"Don't cry, we promise to write. One letter for each of you from the four of us! You'll get four letters, look forward to those," grinned Liora.

"It's not the same," said Edmund, his hands were turning to fists besides him.

"Come on. We'll be back before you know it," Ilana said.

"But what if you don't find Eden in that year?" asked Lucy.

Ella looked around, unsure of what to answer. Her sisters nodded to her as if giving her the signal to give us a false sense of security. "We'll come back. Maybe we'll spend a year here and then go searching again."

"Just come back once first okay," I said.

"We will. I promise," Ella said to me softly. I nodded my head.

"We should get going before the rest of the guests leave," said Pessia softly.

"Okay," the rest of the girls mumbled. Ilana walked over to Lucy and hugged her tightly. Lucy burst into tears and Ilana started sobbing. Pessia and Susan were quietly sobbing as was Edmunda and Ella next to me. Liora held a face of stone, but shook nervously during our hug. We swapped partners and now everyone was sobbing. Ella hugged Lucy and Susan at the same time and I'd never seen her so vulnerable. She stood up from the ground and walked over to me.

"Hey," I said softly my eyes beginning to tear up.

"Hey," she responded softly. We stood there for a minute and then she hugged me tightly. "Be a wonderful King while I'm gone. I want to hear of your success all over Narnia while I'm away." I nodded into her hair.

"Be safe and write me every chance you get," I whispered. She nodded into my chest.

"Wait for me," she said softly. I was surprised at her words. I sighed in relief. She felt the same way about me that I did her.

"You'll have to kiss me first," I whispered. I could feel her smile into my chest. I pulled away from her shoulder to look at her and she craned her neck up. I leaned in ever so slowly and placed my lips to hers in the softest kiss I could. She then moved her hands up through my hair and deepened the kiss. I smiled happily against her lips and she did the same. All too soon, she pulled away, tears starting to dry up.

"Bye Pete," she said as she backed away and over to her horse were her sisters were waiting.

"Bye El." She wiped at her eyes furiously and then walked over to her horse and hoped on it. The girls gave a final wave and with a gentle nudge to their horses, they began to gallop out of Cair Paravel.

As the lioness' left, I realised this was the true beginning for my siblings and I. We were now on our own left to rule a country without some of our most trusted friends. After they left out sight and we wiped our tears away from our cheeks we returned into the castle only after we'd heard faint growls coming from the distance. I smiled at the soothing sound of my friends goodbye.

* * *

**Oh my gosh! It's over! Thank you all once again!**

**Please leave a final review!**

**Love always, allycat23**

**x**


	11. SEQUEL TEASER

**READERS! I'm back after a little break! I couldn't bare to leave this story without a little snippet of what's to come! **

**A huge thank you to spycat123, BeccaCox, Trebar, sweet little cookie, Tangolikeoak, Ciara Wynne, LovelyAngelYuuki and Looking4Misteria for following/favouriting this story even though it has come to an end! This little teaser is dedicated to your love of Order of the Lioness!**

**To my reviwers:**

**spycat123; Yes, the first chapter of the sequel is well on it's way! Thanks for your support!**

**DarkLight2589; Thank you so much! Yes, the sequel is well on it's way! I know! I only realised my mistake until someone else reviewd saying the same thing! HAHAHAH! Peter would make a very funny girl, can you imagine him complaining all the time!?**

**HPNarnia; Thank you so much! I'm so glad people talk about my stories to others and on't shut up! It means I'm doing a good job at entertaining right? Well, all your wishes shall be answered!**

**joycelyn. ; I know, I'm sad it's over too! The sequel should be up soon! The kiss was my favourite bit to write! It was just simple and cute and something I've always imagined happening to myself to be honest hahaha! Hopefully they do return, although I'm not sure when or if they'll stick to the promise! But, I hope this little teaser satisfies any curiosities you have! **

**Shuminaaa; I actually missed you reviews! hahaha! Well, Cinderella is my all time fav princess so it might not be a coincidence the ending worked out that way ;) The sequel will be out soon, I promise!**

**Thanks so much guys! I hope you enjoy the teaser!**

**xx**

* * *

**Summer 1001**

**Eden's POV**

I awoke to darkness. I didn't know where I was or who had me. I was blindfolded, but I could tell it was day as the noises on the street sounded like we were travelling through a market. I was concentrating on the words and sounds of a language I couldn't quite understand. I could tell we were in some sort of village due to the dialect of Narnian.

The cart I was in hit a rock and the cart jostled roughly. I hit the wall of the cart hard. I moaned in pain. As my wounds were just starting to heal, they re-opened with the impact against the splintered wood. I could smell the blood as it trickled down my face and onto my lips. I spat it out furiously only to wince in the pain it caused my lip. No doubt they'd been cut in battle.

It was an odd feeling I was experiencing. I'd never felt this dizzy or weak. Our immortality powers had always kicked in by now, saving us the aftermath of an injury unless it was deep. I could feel my eyelids droop, I was becoming drowsy. Probably due to the blood loss I'd endured over the last few days. It didn't make sense. We were immortal. I started to piece everything together. My body's reactions to the previous events, the previous events in full and my immortality. Then it hit me.

We were only made immortal so we could help the Kings and Queens. Now that we'd succeeded or so I hoped, our job was done. There was no use for them. We'd lost our immortality. I was dying, albeit slowly. But after 100 years, time must've been catching up with me. The cart stopped abruptly, waking me from my reverie.

I was pulled roughly out of the cart and dragged by my hair. I groaned at the sheer force that was being used against me. I was lead up a plank and I could hear the sounds of waves crashing against something big. I was shoved down to my knees hard and then had my blindfold removed. I opened my eyes, only to wince at the sunlight that bore down on my eyes.

"Pleasant ride princess?" asked a minotaur. Once my eyes finally adjusted I looked around at my surroundings. I was on a boat, with the surviving soldiers on the Witches side.

"You should give up you know," I told the minotaur. He was obviously their leader as many of the surrounding soldiers cowered at his sight.

"And why's that?" he asked, his voice making my head pound.

"My sisters will come for me. They'll come with forces stronger than you could ever imagine and then you'll wish you gave up."

"No doubt that your sisters will come for you. I have taken that into account. That's why we're leaving Narnia and it's surrounding countries."

"Where are we going?" I spat.

"The Lone Islands. I doubt they'll ever guess that's your location," he said as he smirked.

"My father will tell them," I yelled at him. A dwarf suddenly hit me over the head as if to put me back in my place.

"Respect the captain," he drawled. The captain nodded towards the dwarf and then looked around at the soldiers on deck.

"Mountain cavalry, you'll return to the borders and intercept any little threats that will jeopordise our plans. The rest of you will come with me to resurrect the Lone Islands where we will build a rebellion."

"You'll never get away with it. Someone will stop you," I said so darkly it shook my very core.

"That may be so, Princess. But the Mountain cavalry have every right to harm your sisters and bring them to me. They will soon be as threatening as you," he chuckled darkly. I bowed my head in sadness. I knew they'd come for me, but I didn't want them to end up like me if they did.

The Captain looked up and yelled, "We set sail in five minutes, get about your duties men. We have a Queen to avenge."

I was then dragged to a half flooded dungeon and left there with only a cup of water and a soggy bread roll for the week journey. If I didn't die before we reached the Lone Islands, I was going to rebel against the soldiers and make them suffer.

* * *

**So I hoped you guys enjoyed the teaser! The full chapter will be up soon in the new book, *drum roll please*, LIONESS LEGACY. Keep your eyes posted! **

**Much love, as always,**

**allycat23**


End file.
